Unchained
by Tauna Petit-Strawn
Summary: One of the Barkley brothers unexpectedly runs across an old girlfriend. He is shocked to find that she is not only a young widow, but that she and her daughter are living in unacceptable living conditions. He persuades her and the child to go with him, unaware she is keeping a secret from him.
1. Chapter 1

*****As far as I know, I've just made this ghost town up. If it was ever actually on the show, I have missed it. If a town with its name exists, I don't know it.

Chapter One

The wind felt like it was whipping through the trees at a hundred miles an hour, as he pushed his horse forward. The rain that was falling hit the ground and splashed back up, or at least it felt like it. When he saw what looked to be an old abandoned town off to his left, the rider pressed his horse forward even harder. By the time he reached the old run down livery stable, he was sure he would never be warm again. C…r…e…a…k The livery stable's hinges cried out in pain as the rider opened its door, even if the wind did come close to totally ripping it off the building. Wasting no time, the man led his horse into the stable and then, using all his strength, shut it. The whole time unaware he was being watched from the loft.

Elizabeth F. McArthur, a twenty four year old, blue eyed blond haired widow, and her young daughter, Mary, who looked just like her mother, froze where they stood when the door began to open. They watched as the man who was soaked from head to toe removed his bedroll and other items, and then set them down up against the outside of a stall, before he led his horse inside. Once the horse had been taken care of, he removed his hat and hung it on a nearby nail. From the moment she'd seen him, Elizabeth had went into shock as she recognized the man who she had not seen in a number of years. A part of her wanted to rush down from the loft and tell him he was trespassing and would have to leave. The rest of her told her to leave him, and the past, alone. After all, he'd had no choice but to seek cover from the unexpected storm; only when she felt a tug on her arm did Elizabeth looked down at her daughter, whose eyes were full of concern and worry. She simply put her finger to her lips. The young girl nodded and said nothing.

Elizabeth and her daughter watched as the man then picked up his bedroll and headed into the next stall, probably because the stalls were the only place that had any straw left in them. The rest of the old livery stable looked rather bare. Well, all but the loft. She glanced behind her and sighed. The two make shift beds and the wood burning stove were not exactly what most people would expect to find in a stable. Once again her attention was taken off her thoughts when young Mary pulled urgently upon her arm. When she looked at the gentleman who her daughter was now pointing too, Elizabeth could see the man as he stepped outside the stall and pulled out some beef jerky from his saddlebags before he began doing what he could to create a safe place to build a small fire.

If it weren't for the fact that she didn't want to take a chance the fire might go wild, thus burning the stable down, she would have remained hidden. Groaning inwardly, Elizabeth stepped forward and spoke up. "There's no need to build a fire of any size. I have a small one going up here in my wood stove. I can build it, and you keep warm by it." She wasn't surprised when the man, who had stood up and taken a step backwards, looked rather startled as he looked around, until he saw who was talking to him. His eyes widened as he saw the medium sized woman standing on the stairs leading the loft. However, due to the fact that the lighting where she stood was not all that great, he could not see her clearly. Though, her voice…He was troubled as he knew he should know that voice from somewhere. "I didn't think anyone was here." He said glancing around once more. "In fact, I didn't think anyone even lived in the town anymore."

That was a fact that did not surprise Elizabeth in the least, over time the majority of *Ottersville's citizens had either died or moved away. Things might have been different if it weren't for the fact the nearby mine had shut down. When that had happened, Otterville had the first of many nails hammered into its coffin. One by one families started moving away. Her husband had wanted to go, but she'd been begged him to stay and 'give it just a little while'. If only…she sighed. All the 'if only's' wouldn't bring her dead husband back.

"Not many do," she answered without much emotion in her voice as she pointed behind her. "Come on up; I'll stoke the fire and warm you up some soup." She then turned and disappeared up the stairs, making sure her daughter who had been undetected by their visitor, went with her.

As Elizabeth threw some more wood into the wood stove, she could hear the sound of footsteps ascending the stairs that led to the loft. She couldn't help but sigh as she realized just how long it had been since she'd heard anyone's feet, but hers and Mary's feet upon those steps. Though, she had to admit, she hoped what she was doing the right thing inviting him up to the loft she shared with her young daughter. Then again, she'd never been able to turn away anyone who stood in need and, with the storm raging outside, she was sure he could use a hot meal.

Out of the corner of her eye, Elizabeth could see Mary sitting on her bed which sat up against the south wall. The small child's face was forward, her eyes still full of concern. Elizabeth bit her lip with concern and couldn't help but sigh again. Mary was only six years old; she had no real memories of the man she'd have called father and was leery of any man who happened to cross their path due to the fact that they, the many of the men who had stumbled though town, had not exactly been the type one would want to hang around. In fact, Elizabeth dared say; if it wasn't for the fact that she handled a gun well, and always carried a pistol on her side, many of those men would have tried to have her way with her.

When Elizabeth heard their visitor step into the 'room' she'd made for her and her daughter did, she turned her head and looked at him. The moment she did her visitor felt his heart jump into his throat, and he had to sit down.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Nick sat on the crate next to the make shift table Elizabeth had put together when she and her daughter moved into the loft. He looked at the two improvised beds, the potbelly stove and the few nails that stuck out of the east wall. A child's dress and a woman's dress, along with two coat that hung from the nails. It had been seven years since he'd seen Elizabeth, and that had been on her wedding day. Never once had he ever thought he'd see her living like this.

"Where's your husband?" Nick asked once Elizabeth handed Mary her supper and sat down to eat her own. "Why are you living in this place?" He'd only met Paul a handful of times, but had never thought he'd have his family living like this. Sure, Nick had never cared for the man as he didn't seem like the kind to take responsibility very serious, only Elizabeth had seemed happy enough, and Paul had had a decent enough job. At the time, that had been good enough for Nick. Only, now, he couldn't help, but wonder just how wrong he had been.

Elizabeth, who seemed to read Nick's mind, shrugged her shoulders. "The livery stable belonged to Paul. It's paid for; the house wasn't. When he…" she paused and sighed before continuing, "When he died, it was easier to let the house go and move up here."

Nick said nothing, as he knew that was a way of saying how badly her husband had managed their money without coming right out and saying it. He thought about her family in Nevada and Paul's down near the California border. He was sure hers were related to angels while Paul's had also seemed nice enough. "Why not move in with your family?" Nick's eyebrows turned down and he looked at her more than a bit puzzled. "It would be better than this place."

Elizabeth said nothing as she moved her food around on her plate for a bit and thought about her family. Finally she gave a sad chuckle, "Father had a heart attack shortly after Mary was born and passed on. Mother went to live back in New York City with my sister, Anna, and her husband; remember they moved after they were married?"

"Yeah, I remember." Nick answered as he thought about the couple he'd only met twice, and the woman in front of him. He couldn't see her in any city. "What about your brothers?"

Elizabeth leaned back and, glancing at Mary, shook her head as she looked at Nick. "Aaron moved to Denver and Michael, along with his family, moved with them. And, please," she turned her attention back to her plate. "Don't ask about Paul's family. Now, please, eat your food. You can sleep in the stall afterwards."

Nick didn't like it. There was something Elizabeth wasn't saying. He could feel it. Even if she wasn't hiding anything, a woman such as Elizabeth didn't deserve to be living in the loft of a stable and neither did a young child. As he thought on the matter he began taking stock of the place once more. As he did so, Nick couldn't help but wonder how Elizabeth was providing for herself and her young daughter. She seemed to read his mind.

"The town is almost deserted, but not to the point that I can't pick up odd jobs, such as sewing or laundry work." She stood up and smiled at Nick. "Now, don't worry about me." When she saw him looking at Mary, who was looking at him, she quickly added, "Don't worry about Mary either. She'll be fine." She said as Mary, who had been eating at the table, picked up her plate and utensils, place them in the "sink"…it was actually just a large box where the dirty dishes were put. Nick guessed that Elizabeth had to go to the nearby river to get wash water. Again, he cringed at the way she and her daughter were living. When Mary headed for her cot, Elizabeth gave Nick a look that told him it was time for him to leave the loft and retire to the stall he'd be sleeping in for the night. If he had any thought that she might mean something different by the way she was looking at him, the thought fled when she said, "Goodnight, Nick."

"Goodnight Elizabeth." He started down the stairs only to find a grin spreading across his face as the young child behind him asked her mother, "Who's the good looking cowboy, momma?" However, he flat out wanted to roar with laughter when Elizabeth scolded her softly and told her not to worry about. It wouldn't have made him want to laugh so, only he could hear the embarrassment in Elizabeth's voice and, for whatever reason, he found it rather amusing.

Though, by the time he reached the bottom of the stairs, he was as solemn as he could ever be…his mind on the past.

_"Nick! Do you think we should?" Elizabeth and Nick stood behind the church that stood at the edge of Modesto. He had traveled to Modesto with his father on ranch business. However, the first chance he'd gotten, he'd slipped out of the hotel they were staying in and went and found Elizabeth, who had also slipped away from her house. Now, the two stood contemplating climbing up on top of the church roof. The sun had set and the stars were starting to pop out. He and Elizabeth wanted to do some star gazing._

_ "Blame the reverend," Nick answered as the two began climbing the ladder that hung, connected, to the side of the church. "He told us to live in such a way as we could get closer to heaven."_

_ "I don't think this is what he meant!" Elizabeth giggled as she tried to sound stern, only to fail miserably._

Opening to the door to the stall, Nick stepped inside and lay down. As he laid and listened to the rain and watched some of it actually come through the roof, he made a promise to himself. One way or the other, he was going to get Elizabeth and her daughter out of that stable.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

As late as he'd lain down, morning still found Nick up early. When he'd woken up and realized the storm had indeed stopped, he was very much relieved. However, he was still trying to come up with a way to get Elizabeth to take Mary and move, as he just knew that the town would eventually be flat out dead. As he thought on that problem he also thought about his family. All but Eugene, who had moved back to Boston with his wife, lived on, or near, the ranch. Slowly an idea came to him. He just hoped Elizabeth would go for it.

"Breakfast is ready." Elizabeth stood on the stairs leading to the loft and called, bringing Nick out of his thoughts. She figured the sooner Nick had breakfast the sooner he could get back to his family. That being the case, she was up a tad bit earlier than she was used to getting up.

"Thanks," Nick said as he turned away from the stall he'd been leaning on, walked across the livery floor and climbed the stairs to the loft. Mary was already sitting down, while Elizabeth was just finishing placing the food on the table. After they'd said grace, Nick took a deep breath, looked around the room and said, "You and your daughter, you need another place to live."

Elizabeth, who had been helping her young daughter cut her toast, looked at Nick. A thousand different thoughts ran through her head before she shrugged her shoulders. "I have work here Nick and," she glanced at the ceiling, "Mary and I have a roof over our heads. It might not be much, but it's home."

There was more to it than that, and Nick could see it in her eyes. This being the case, he pushed again. "There's work in Stockton. My family and I can help you find employment. As far as where to live, I'm sure my mother would be more than happy to welcome the two of you into our home. For that matter, I'm sure my brothers Heath and Jarrod, along with their wives, would welcome you into their homes until we can get you set up in a better place than this." He would have added Audra to the list, but she and her husband, along with their infant son, had moved further away to Modesto.

Again, Elizabeth said nothing as she ate; her mind wandering to the past.

_"Your parents don't care for me." Elizabeth stood by the creek talking to Paul. They'll say I'm forcing you into this marriage, and that it's simply a trap. They'll say this is all my fault and tell you to leave me alone. They say I should…" her voice trailed off as she could not continue.  
><em>  
><em>Paul laid his right hand on her shoulder as he held his left one against her still very flat abdomen and, speaking kindly, said, "It takes two to create a life; you're not the only one to blame. Now, if you won't fight me, we'll get married. A child shouldn't grow up without a father. My family can say what they want."<br>_  
>"Elizabeth?" Nick leaned forward, concerned by the troubled look on her face.<p>

Sighing Elizabeth confessed she'd been carrying Mary at the time she and Paul married after she sent her daughter, with her breakfast, down the stairs to the floor below. "My in-laws hate me, Nick. They say I trapped Paul into the marriage." She stood up and walked over to the stove before turning around and continuing. "They came to Ottersville more than once while Paul was alive. They did all they could to discredit me, mixing truths with lies." She sighed again as she bit her lip and forced herself to go on. "Paul stood up for me and laid into them royal, in front of everyone each time. When he died, they tried it again only the people who were here wouldn't listen because they knew Paul and had heard him defend me on several occasions." She shook her head as she thought about leaving. "There might not be many people here left, but they don't repeat the words my in-laws spoke. And, because they don't, Mary has never heard the lies."

Nick was appalled at what he'd just been told, and the things Elizabeth continued to tell him…including the fact that she feared her in-laws would only find out she'd moved and cause trouble for her again. "They did all they could to take "their" name away from Mary." She sat back down and closed her fist. "Paul willingly signed Mary's birth certificate, and had said so a number of times, so they always failed. Nick," she leaned forward, "This is definitely not the most ideal place to raise a child, but it's a safe place. The few people who remain know us, and my in-laws can't get them to believe their lies. Do you want to know what will happen if I go to Stockton and they find out?" Elizabeth asked as she rubbed her temples. "They'll show up and tell just enough truth to make others believe their lies."

"Let them show up and try something." Nick doubled his fist, but refrained from actually hitting the table with it. "Your word was always good and, from what little I knew of Paul, so was his." _'Even if I don't care how he failed to put some sort of savings aside for you'_was a thought Nick came to himself. "I have no cause to doubt you now. And," he said as he thought on it some more, "I can always talk to the few people around here and get them to tell me what Paul told them. That is, the ones you assure me are trustworthy. That way I can honestly say I have more than your word to go on, should they ever show up."

As Elizabeth stood looking into Nick's face, which was full of anticipation, she had never felt so torn in her life. Like Nick said, she and Mary shouldn't be living in the loft of a stable. Only, like she just told him, it was their safe haven. Could the two of them really make a go of it in Stockton? Did she want to chance her in-laws showing up and spreading their malicious lies? More importantly, did she want to run the risk that, by some wild chance, the one fact that she had not revealed to Nick would come to light? Finally she broke the uneasy silence when she started cleaning up the table and said, "Walk around town if you want; I'll think on it while you're gone."

Nick stood up, put his hat back on and headed down the stairs. All the time hoping Elizabeth would accept his offer. If she didn't, he was still going to figure out a way to find her and Mary different living arrangements.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Nick walked down the street of Ottersville and, looking at one abandoned building after another, had to shake his head. The place reminded him of Strawberry; he and Heath had traveled there on a couple of occasions, mostly when Heath wanted to check on Hannah. Again his mind wandered to the past.

_ "What on earth do you see in that man?" Nick stood on the corner of the street that led to Elizabeth's home. "He seems rather immature." Nick had said that due to the fact that he'd watched the man have a small fit over something quite inconsequential._

"Paul might have a few faults, Nick, we all do." Elizabeth folded her arms and looked at him as to dare him to say different. Or course, he could do no such thing and he knew it. "However, he loves me. Anything you and I had is over, I'm marrying Paul."

Nick remembered how, at the time, he'd been rather startled as; one, the couple had only been seeing each other off and on; and, two; he still had hopes of things working things out between the two of them. After the wedding, he'd left, gone to the saloon and gotten drunk. Now, as startled as he was to learn that she'd been expecting, it explained the fast wedding. Still, he wouldn't hold it against her. The more Nick thought about it, he had to chuckle. He really had been a kettle calling the pot black as he'd been quite, and still was to a degree, quite wild at times. He might have continued his musings only he reached the general mercantile, which had an open sign in its window even though it looked rather deserted. He opened the door and stepped inside.

Just as the door closed behind Nick, a white haired gentleman, who stood roughly five feet four inches and walked with a limp, stepped out from the back room. By the surprised look on the storekeeper's face, Nick knew he wasn't used to seeing strangers in his shop.

"May I help you?" Jason Pikes, who had recovered from his shock, asked as he made his way to the cash register that sat on the front counter.

Nick walked up to the counter and, turning sideways, leaned up against it. "My name's Nick Barkley; I'm a friend of Elizabeth McArthur." He went onto to explain what he wanted and had suggested, along with the fact that he wanted to be told from others firsthand what Paul had said. "If I'm to have any hopes of getting Elizabeth to take Mary and move to Stockton, I have to be able to convince her I can give her the backup she needs. I mean, when it comes to Paul's folks."

Jason leaned forward and, resting his folded arms on the counter, looked at Nick with a look of disgust on his face. "I don't know how Paul ever turned out as well as he did considering those who raised him." He went on to tell how George and Agatha McArthur only mingled with 'the best'. "Which tells you they didn't do much socializing around here," Paul said as he tapped the counter.

Nick felt the same disgust that Jason had wash over him as well. He couldn't stand people who walked around with their noses in the air. "So, what did Paul say?"

Jason chuckled. "He said many things; however, when they' said she had loose morals, he really lost his temper with them. He told his parents that whether or not they liked it he and Elizabeth had married each other out of their own free will. He spoke highly of what kind of woman she was and then told them if they continued to defame her he'd look into filing a lawsuit against them for slander. His exact words were 'No one's going to continue to call my wife a loose woman and do all they can to ruin her good name without facing a lawsuit for slander." He then chuckled again, and his eyes danced in amusement as he said, "You've never seen two people hurry to leave town as fast as those two did. Probably because they knew he was right. I mean, Elizabeth has never cheated on her husband even though some men tried to get her too, due to the lies spread by her in-laws, and always found her fist flying across their jaw or slammed into their chest while her knee…well…" the man looked down at the counter and then back up again, "let's say the men weren't exactly walking straight when they left her."

Nick thanked the man for his time and then left the store. Walking down the sidewalk which groaned out in pain just as bad as the livery stable door had, there were even some boards that threatened to break on Nick. As he walked he found himself deep in thought. The man talked highly of Elizabeth's morals. While Nick was glad to hear it, he knew he and Elizabeth had let themselves slip up once and…since Paul married her so fast and willingly signed Mary's birth certificate… it meant she had let him take her too. At first that bothered him as he_knew_ she'd never been with anyone before him, and he realized it bothered him greatly that she could so easily give herself to another so soon after they'd been together. However, after a few more minutes of thinking, Nick began smiling wide. It was obvious, due to the storekeeper's comments concerning Elizabeth after her marriage, that Elizabeth had changed her ways and was living right. With that realization, he was truly happy for that change and became more determined than ever to help her and her daughter.

By the time he reached the saloon, Nick was actually walking along the side of the dusty road rather than walk on the sidewalk. Yep, he was sure the town would be without inhabitants sooner than later. Climbing the stairs, which were surprisingly firm and stable, Nick opened the bar doors and stepped inside.

There were eight tables, each surrounded by four chairs, spread throughout the establishment. Though, somehow, Nick was not surprised to see no one but a gray haired bartender, who looked to be around fifty standing behind the bar. Nick walked across the floor, passing a couple of the tables, before he sat down on one of the stools and, for the sake of giving the bartender some business, ordered a drink.

"Don't get too many strangers around here anymore," said the bartender, who introduced himself as Adam Mitchell, "It's kind of nice to see a new face. Are you new in town?"

Nick knew the man was hoping he'd say yes since it would mean more business for the saloon. "No," Nick answered, not surprised to see a slight look of disappointment appear on the man's face even if he did cover it up again. "I'm a friend of Mrs. McArthur's." He went on to tell Mr. Mitchell the same thing he had the storekeeper and then asked the same questions, including who owned Paul and Elizabeth's old home.

Adam scoffed as he started cleaning the bar, a habit he had when he was talking about anyone. The gentleman said the same thing as the storekeeper, but added, "They're fairly well off. The way they would talk when they came to see Paul, I would bet you ten to one that they already had a wife picked out for him." That observation had Nick rolling his eyes. Maybe someone should tell Paul's parents to move to another country, one that permitted arranged marriages. However, he didn't say anything as Adam continued talking. "The way I look at it, they got bent out of shape because their boy messed up with a 'young girl who wasn't of the right class', but then was man enough to own up to it. Same thing with Elizabeth, she didn't try to sneak around and find a way to rid herself of the unborn child. She married Paul and did her best by him…and is still doing all she can for Mary." Then, due to Nick's question about Elizabeth's old home, Mr. Mitchell sighed, "I actually own it, bought it from the Mr. Lizenbee, the town doctor, when he moved. I wanted to just pay the debt off and give her the house only…" he shook his head sadly, "It's like she told me when I talked to her…as much as she appreciated it, she feared it would only give her in-laws ammo to use against her. I hate to say it," the man said as he looked at Nick, "I'm afraid I know where she's coming from. They'd say I was buying favors."

That statement only convinced Nick even more that Elizabeth did indeed have high morals now. He drank down the whiskey in his hand, put down the glass, so much for the idea of simply buying the home for Elizabeth. She was right; people like her in-laws would do just as the gentleman said. He looked at the bartender. "Thanks for the information. I think it's time I get back to the stable."

Adam, who wanted to see Elizabeth and her daughter in better living conditions smiled. "Anything I can do to help. Those two deserve better." Nick turned and left the saloon, but not before thanking the bartender for his time. Once he was outside, Nick started walking back to the livery stable. He just hoped Elizabeth had decided to come with him when he left Ottersville.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Elizabeth, who actually had the day off from her work, sat outside the livery stable watching Mary sitting next to an old brown fence that surrounded the dilapidated buildings. Since the breeze blowing through the air was gentle and cool, it made it quite pleasant for her. Also, with the fence up from old logs that had either been stood straight up and set in the ground, or logs been nailed to the logs standing up, there was nothing to obstruct her view. This being the case, she could easily see Nick walking toward the livery stable, even if he was still quite a ways from her. She sighed as she once again turned back the hands of time.

_"I told you before; you're not the only one to blame. I'm not a rich man, mostly because I can't seem to handle my money well enough to save any. Still, I do pay my bills, don't I? I am more than capable of keeping a roof over our heads and putting food on the table." Paul asked as he walked with Elizabeth alongside a small creek that they'd just finished having a picnic by. "As far as other people go," he smiled and wrapped his arm around Elizabeth's shoulders, "They will be told only what we wish them to know."_

Elizabeth sighed as another memory also came rushing back to her, one that took place shortly before Paul began being an important part of her life.

"_I've been running the ranch since father was killed." Nick and Elizabeth sat on the front porch swing of her parent's home. "Yes, it keeps me busy, but not so much that I can't relax." _

"_Yeah, I always like being able to come home and relax after a day's work." She said as she thought on the work she did at the café. She was stunned when Nick busted up laughing._

"_Sometimes I go to the house and relax too, but I really like it when I can get into town and enjoy a good card game and throw a few dice." He leaned back and smiled at her. She kept the smile on her face, but her heart had sunk._

"Momma," Mary's voice brought Elizabeth out of her thoughts.

Elizabeth smiled at her daughter, who had stood up and was walking toward her with the rag doll she'd been playing with still in her hand. "What?" she asked as Mary climbed up on her lap.

Tilting her head sideways, Mary looked up at her mother, turned her head and looked at Nick, who was getting closer to the stable, and then looked back at her mother. She stunned Elizabeth when she asked, "Are we going with Mr. Barkley?"

Elizabeth had been unaware that her daughter knew that Nick wanted the two of them to travel to Stockton with him. She looked around and sighed as she saw the shape the stable was in. She knew that sooner or later she'd have no choice but to leave it. Maybe going to Stockton should be seriously considered. "I…" she started to answer Mary only to realize Nick was walking up to the fence. Mary slid off her mother's lap as Elizabeth stood up, disappearing into the stable to play while the two grownups talked.

"So?" She stood up and leaned against the fence while Nick was leaning on it from the other side. "They tell you about my horns or my halo?" Elizabeth was smiling from ear to ear as she teased Nick.

He simply laughed. It was good to see that she still had a sense of humor. "No, guess they can't see the horns for the light shining from the halo." He answered, and then laughed some more as she turned red from embarrassment, but chuckled herself. However, their laughter stopped as he grew serious and once again asked her to travel to Stockton. "I told you before, I know mother or one my siblings will be more than happy to take you and Mary in." That was something Nick was a hundred percent sure of.

Once more Elizabeth glanced at the stable behind her and then gazed down the dusty street that ran through town, old buildings lined up on each side. She was sure if the establishments could talk they'd be crying out for help. Then she thought of her former in-laws. "I can't go with you, Nick." Only, due to the disappointed look in his eyes, she hurried on to finish her train of thought. "I can't go with you right now. However, go ahead and talk to your family; tell them our situation, and see what they say. Then, in three months or so, send me a wire that simply says 'yes' or 'no' on it. Only," Elizabeth paused and then said, "Don't send it from Stockton and don't sign your real name. Sign the telegram with CTS. It can stand for 'Come to Stockton'; I will know it's from you." She wasn't surprised to see a confused look come onto Nick's face. Turning away from the fence she walked over to the stable and sat down in front of it, using an empty crate for a seat. Nick followed her and found his own seat.

"Why? Is it because of Paul's parents?" Nick asked, again appalled at what he'd heard about her late husband's family. How some people could live with themselves when they acted like that was beyond him.

Elizabeth clasped the crate with her hands and nodded as she kept her eyes on the town in front of her. "People here are good people. The majority of them are very honest. If Paul's parents do show up again, they would have no problem finding out where I went." She turned to look at Nick, who now had a look of understanding in his eyes.

"But if I leave, and let some time pass, and then send for you later, people wouldn't be so sure where you went. Is that it?" Nick asked, again he got an affirmative reply.

"Yes," she said as she turned her eyes back to the town, "I could start talking about a number of places I'd like to see, and people who have urged me to move since Paul passed away. Then, when or if you sent a telegram from somewhere besides Stockton, people would have no reason to bring the town up." She didn't know if it would work or not, only it was the only way she felt she could safely leave Ottersville…and have a real chance and starting over. Nick must have sensed it too, for he readily agreed.

"Fine," he stood up and took a step toward her only to be tackled, accidently, by a spunky six year old from behind. He was almost knocked down while Mary actually fell on her bottom. Naturally, she started crying and Nick, before Elizabeth could even take one step toward her daughter, picked the child up.

"Hush," he started talking quietly to Mary and wiping her tears, after making sure she was fine.

Elizabeth watched as he sat down and put Mary on his lap, talking to her the whole time and wiping away all her tears. It was all Elizabeth could do to keep her mouth shut only she did. She had to. If she didn't, she might speak the words she'd vowed never to let escape her lips.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

It was almost dusk, and McColl was just beginning to shut the gate when he caught sight of Nick approaching the gate. "About time he got home," the long time foreman spoke only to himself as he kept the gate open and waited until his boss, who had been expected home five days before, had ridden into the yard before shutting it.

"Thanks," Nick said as he dismounted Coco and looked towards the house. Not a single light could be seen from any of its windows. "Where's mother?" He asked as he turned back to McColl.

"She went over to Jarrod's to help Rebecca with that new baby of theirs." McColl answered. The child wasn't actually Jarrod and Rebecca's by blood. She was actually Rebecca's niece only Rebecca's sister had died in childbirth and, sadly, her brother in law had turned to alcohol as a way to escape his grief. While she and Jarrod prayed he'd be able to get his life together, they had taken the child, planning to raise her until the day her grief stricken father sobered up…if he ever did.

"The family was starting to talk about getting a search party together and go looking for you." McColl said as he followed Nick and Coco into the stable. "As it was, she made quite sure I knew she wanted me to keep an eye for you and send word if you showed up before she did."

Nick shrugged his shoulders. "Sorry, didn't mean to worry anyone. I had an unexpected delay, and the telegraph office I was near was having problems." He said as he began praying those problems would be fixed once it was time to send for Elizabeth and Mary. As he removed Coco's saddle, set it down and began brushing the animal, he looked at McColl and began telling him about the cause of his delay. "You remember Elizabeth, the young blond I used to court when I first started making trips with father, the one you met a couple of times when you came with us to Otterville?" When McColl nodded, Nick continued on with the story. "I've got to do something." Nick said as he finished brushing Coco and stepped out of the stall. "I want to get Elizabeth and Mary out of there, hopefully without her late husband's family knowing." He then went onto explain how he'd wound up staying longer than planned because he'd worked on fixing the stable's roof, any holes in the walls, which were actually quite few, and anything else that needed fixing. "I couldn't leave them there, even for a few months, without that stable being fixed."

McColl, who barely remembered Elizabeth, smiled. Nick might have a quick temper, but he also had a huge compassionate heart. "Well, I'm sure glad your family will be grateful they don't have to send out a search party." McColl said as he turned and walked away.

Nick picked up his bedroll and headed for the house. As he thought on Elizabeth, he found his mind wandering back to the past once more and, in spite of realizing that Elizabeth must have lain with Paul also, the memory would be forever etched in his mind and heart.

_ "We shouldn't be up here." Elizabeth laughed as the two climbed up on top of her uncle's store. Once again they were star gazing. "Uncle Raymond would have a fit if he knew. For that matter, I'm hoping daddy doesn't find out I'm gone. He'd tan my hide for sure." Again she laughed, even more so when Nick put on a ridiculous 'I'm so scared' look on his face and then began pointing to the various stars.  
><em>  
><em> "I'm surprised I can see them though." Nick said quietly as he leaned forward and said, just before placing his lips on hers, "The light from the brightest star is right next to me."<br>_  
>Nick felt his heart beat just a bit faster as he opened the front door, stepped inside, and headed straight for the lamp. He still remembered how it felt to have her lips against his, and the feeling that had crept over them both as the kiss deepened. He didn't know what they'd been thinking; however, after awhile he'd found himself lying her down upon the roof and ravishing her mouth with his tongue. That action had, along with the fact that his hands began to wander, fueled a fire inside them both. Both had muttered through labored breath that they should stop only to find themselves going 'just a little bit further'. However, before either of them was half aware of it, they'd gone too far to turn back.<p>

By the time Nick finished reliving that moment, he was heading straight for the bathtub. He had to get in some cold water and get his mind off that day. One couldn't go back in time, and he had other things to do.

** ~oOo~**

While Nick was settling down in his own room for the night, Elizabeth stood outside the stable leaning against the fence in spite of the strong wind that was blowing. Ironically, her mind too was on the night she and Nick had climbed up on top of her uncle's store.

_ "Nick," Elizabeth gasped as Nick stopped ravishing her mouth and slid his mouth down the side of her face until he found her neck._

_Nick laid her down. "I love you Elizabeth." He lifted his head, while his hands began tugging at the sides of her blouse. "Please, let's do some exploring…just a little."  
><em>  
>"Oh Nick," Elizabeth sighed as she looked up at the stars and thought. "I don't think I could go through with this only you're right; Mary deserves better than this. I just hope things work out for the better. I'd hate to make this move only to find out we'd have been better off staying behind." As the wind began to blow ever so slightly, she closed her eyes and soaked the breeze in, praying for the strength to do what she needed to do, for Mary's sake.<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

"I just want to get them out of there." Nick said as he finished telling Heath and Teresa what had delayed him in getting home. "We'd just have them stay at the main house only mother says she's going to Denver for awhile, to visit Aunt Clara." He looked at both his brother and sister in law. "I don't dare ask Jarrod and Rebecca, not with that new baby they're taking care of. Would it be a problem for you to take them in for a spell?"

"Of course, it's not a problem." Teresa, Heath's wife of two years stood on the porch with her brown hair done up in a bun that sat towards the back of her head, stood on the porch of the home Heath and Nick had built when Heath first asked her to marry him. Their seven month old daughter, Isabella, was sitting on a blanket her mother had sat on the porch playing with her rattle. "We'd be glad to take them in." She then picked Isabella up and took her inside for her nap, leaving Nick to talk to Heath, who was sitting quietly on the steps leading up to his home.

Nick knew his blonde haired brother well enough to know when the man had something on his mind, something that was troubling him. He had a look in his eye when he got that way, and Nick could see that look in Heath's eyes now. "What is it?" he asked as he sat down next to his brother, wondering what on earth he had said that had his brother out of sorts.

"_But it's your food, Paul." One very weak, fourteen year old Heath sat against the fence that surrounded Carterson and looked at his comrade who was handing him a couple of pieces of dried bread. "What will you eat?"_

_Sixteen year old Paul McArthur shook his head. "I'm fine. Don't worry 'bout me; it's you that needs food right now. Besides, like I told you, I'm escaping tonight and getting us help." Escape the boy had, but since the camp was liberated the next day, Heath never saw the young man again.  
><em>  
>"Heath?" Nick asked again; his brother's silence was starting to concern him, and Nick wanted an explanation.<p>

Heath shocked his hot tempered brother as he told him all about Paul McArthur, or most of what he knew of him. "He always said his one fault was his inability to handle a dollar; still," Heath sighed, "I had hoped he'd overcome that." He then leaned back against the post that stood behind him and asked, "You talked about this Elizabeth once, said she had wanted to be a schoolteacher. Maybe she could apply to teach here in Stockton. There's going to be an opening."

Nick shook his head and gave out a slight grunt. "I suggested that and she, rightly so, pointed out the fact that if she did, and her in-laws showed up, she'd be disgraced and be fired. After all, they would make sure everyone knew she _had_ to get married."

Heath couldn't argue with his brother on that one, though he thought it stupidity on the McArthurs' part not to accept Elizabeth. "Well, like Teresa said, Elizabeth and Mary are very welcome here." "Thanks," Nick slapped Heath on the side of the arm and then walked down the steps, heading towards Coco after he reached the ground.

Heath stood watching Nick mount and then ride away, but his mind was back in Carterson.

_"I would appreciate it if you did not talk that way about your girl, or any woman, when you're around me." Paul, who was standing only a few feet from him, was talking to a man who looked to be in his early twenties. The man had been talking quite badly about women and the 'only reason to have one around', and Paul had had his fill of it._

_"And I suppose you're gonna make me stop?" The older man pushed Paul, thinking Paul would then fall to the ground…only he didn't. Instead of falling Paul simply took a step backwards and then lunged forward. Before anyone in the prison knew it the man who had attacked Paul lay on the ground begging Paul to stop…which he did only after the man swore up and down he'd never speak bad about any woman around Paul again._ Heath's eyebrows furrowed. Paul was such an exceptional, honorable man he had a hard time picturing him bedding any woman before marriage. However, he could easily see him stepping in to save a woman's reputation if the need arose. The idea that then took place had him looking toward his disappearing brother. Nick was a very good a man only he did have a tendency to allow his emotions to rule him at times. That had Heath wondering about the facts his hot tempered brother had been given. Inwardly he sighed, as he told himself that no matter what he thought, Paul publicly signed a legal document and had stood firm by it. So, whatever the case was, it was in the past. He then thought it was too bad a man who had done so much good and stood up for so many people was now gone. The world needed more men like Paul McArthur.

**Three Months later**

Elizabeth and Mary looked around the loft that they had called home since Paul was passed away from the result of injuries sustained in a freak accident while visiting some friends. It was now as bare as could be. True to her word, Elizabeth had begun talking about all the people who had tried to get her to leave, and all the places they'd invited her too, a week after Nick had left. She couldn't help but chuckle as they told her it was about time she thought about moving on and even suggested a few place she might try. Of course, they made sure she knew they had someone who they could send word to that she was coming.

"Momma," Mary tugged at her mother's arm as she looked up at with concern in her eyes. "Why can't we leave in the morning?"

Elizabeth glanced out the window off to her right; it was getting dark. She had originally planned to wait another week, only she had received word shortly after Nick's telegram had arrived that her in-laws were coming to town. She had no desire to see them. That being the case, when the bartender, who had also heard the same thing about her in-laws approached her and urged her to leave if she was going to, due to her constant talk about leaving, she changed her mind. "I'll even take you to the train station if you don't mind traveling at night. You can be in Reno before you know it" had been his exact words.

Mr. Mitchell had made the assumption that she'd be going to live in Reno due to the fact that he'd been in the telegraph office when the wire that Nick set had come in…and he'd sent it from Reno, Nevada.

Elizabeth looked down at her little girl. "Because Mr. Mitchell can't take us to the train station tomorrow," Elizabeth told Mary as she picked up their only bag in one hand and took the child's hand in her other one. She then turned and headed down the stairs that led to the loft. What did it matter if she would ride the train to Reno, and then get off only to re-board another train that would carry her to Stockton? At least the man would be able to honestly throw her in laws off track.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Nick stood in front of the train station waiting for the train to roll in. Elizabeth had sent a short telegram from Reno telling him what time she and Mary would be arriving. Of course, she'd used the name they'd agreed on and simply gave him the train number and time.

As Nick waited he thought over the past three months. In particular, he remembered overhearing a conversation his sister in-laws had. He had heard Rebecca and Teresa, who had been standing on the porch of the main house, talking. He'd been able to hear them because the door was slightly ajar. Since he had not told them Elizabeth was with child when she married Paul, he had found it rather ironic that the talk had turned to women and what was expected of them in society…and what happened if they slipped up compared to a man, who suffered no consequences.

As he'd listened Nick felt like a heel when he had realized that he too had looked down at Elizabeth just a little, wondering about her character. So, she slipped up twice, she hadn't continued down the path. He'd also admitted just how much of a double standard existed in the world and, quite frankly, as the women talked, he began feeling rather ashamed as he thought on his own behavior. If it wasn't for the fact that Paul had made it crystal clear to everyone on Ottersville that he was the father to Elizabeth's baby Nick would have thought there was the chance that he was Mary's father. After all, if Paul wasn't, why would he sign the child's birth certificate and marry Elizabeth? From the moment he'd had those revelations Nick swore up and down not to judge Elizabeth or any other woman. He also vowed to watch his own actions more closely. He might have continued thinking on the matter and society's values, only he heard the sound of a train whistle and saw the train itself pulling into the yard.

**~oOo~**

When the train whistle blew, Elizabeth, who had been working on a knitting project while Mary slept in the seat next to her, looked up and out the window. Her heart began pounding when she saw Nick Barkley standing on the platform waiting for her and Mary. He was dressed in his all black leather outfit, his black hat held in his hands. Why did that man have to go from the most handsome young adult to an even better looking full grown man? However, she didn't dwell on the matter as she turned to her daughter and shook her gently in order to wake her up. Of course, with the men, women and young children who were also on the train all talking as the train pulled to a stop, it was hardly necessary. Mary was wake the moment her mother shook her the first time.

"Are we there, momma?" Mary asked as she lifted her head and rubbed her eyes before stretching her arms up in the air. She looked so comical trying to fully wake up that it was all Elizabeth could do not to laugh.

"Yes, we're in Stockton now." She answered her daughter as she stood up, taking Mary's hand as she did so. With all the people either in the aisle way, or trying to get in it, Elizabeth figured she and Mary could wait until people cleared out enough to make it so she felt it was safe to enter the aisle.

"Momma," Mary, who did not realize why her mother was waiting, tried to pull her mother forward, "Let's get off the train."

"Not yet, we need to wait." Elizabeth smiled at her young daughter and explained why they were still standing in front of their seat. "We don't want Mr. Barkley to have to go fetch a doctor now do we?" She wasn't surprised when a horrified look appeared on Mary's face.

"No way!" the young child shook her head fervently and then waited patiently until her mother stepped out into the aisle. It took a few minutes and before long the two were descending the train steps, with Nick right there to greet them.

"Here let me take that," Nick offered, as he reached out for the baggage in Elizabeth's hands. She might have told him not to bother, only she figured it freed her up to give her full attention to Mary, who was already starting to bounce around. Guess she couldn't blame the child, what with all the hours they'd been on the train…whether it was the one going to Reno or the one coming to Stockton, she was just as excited, only she wasn't bouncing up and down like a four year old.

Nick, who too understand where the child's energy was coming from, held the luggage in his one hand while he took the child's free hand in his other one. Before Mary knew it, Nick and her mother were swinging her back and forth. Only when Elizabeth noticed the smiles she and Nick were getting did it stop.

"Don't stop, momma!" Mary looked up at her mother and begged. "That was fun!"

"I don't…" Elizabeth started to say only to have Nick interrupt her.

"Don't worry about what others might be thinking." Nick smiled at her. "I've already told people your husband died leaving you to raise Mary on your own."

"Just how much did you tell them?" asked Elizabeth as she and Nick went back to swinging Mary back and forth. Though, as they did so, Elizabeth couldn't imagine Nick telling anyone everything; still, she was curious as to what he had said. Again, Nick seemed to understand where she was coming from, and he smiled even wider.

"Just that you and your husband were very good people who sadly did not have that much time together." By the time he answered her question they had reached the wagon he'd driven into town. He might have brought the surrey only the ranch needed some supplies, and Nick figured he might as well kill two birds with one stone, so to speak. "I have a few job interviews lined up for you if you're interested." He said as he set the bag in the wagon and helped both Mary and Elizabeth up into the seat. He went on to explain he'd also made arrangements for her and Mary to stay at Heath and Teresa's. "Mother said she'd have had you move in with us, only she promised her sister a visit, so she'll be gone for a couple of months."

Since Nick had already told her that it was just him and his mother in the main house now, along with Silas, Elizabeth didn't have to ask what the problem was. Besides, she was actually quite grateful that she and Mary would be staying with Nick's brother and sister-in-law. She was still rather nervous about Nick being back in her life in the first place; she didn't need to be living under the same roof as him.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Elizabeth stood in the room Teresa had led her to; it sat on the second floor of the home Heath and Nick had built before Heath and Teresa were married. There were actually four rooms on the second floor, along with a bathroom. Elizabeth was feeling very much out of place. While her parents, and then Paul, had provided a comfortable home for her, she'd never been in such a fine home or had such a spacious bedroom. The queen sized bed sat next to a bay window and the dresser that sat directly across from the foot of the bed had to be made of pure oak. She looked at the pictures on the wall; most of them were of various scenery, a couple of a religious nature.

Teresa, who could see how uncomfortable their guest was, did her best to assure Elizabeth time would help her to adjust. "Don't let the new surroundings scare you. It doesn't bite, and neither do we." There was a twinkle in her eye as she spoke.

A smile slowly spread across Elizabeth's face in spite of herself and she blushed just a little. "I'm twenty-four years old, almost twenty-five, and I feel like a small child on her first day of school." She turned around, almost in a full circle, as she continued looking at the room. "It's more than big enough for Mary and me. I can hardly believe I'll be sleeping in here by myself." Her daughter was going to be using the bedroom directly across the hall.

Before Teresa had a chance to say anything in reply the two women heard a squeal of delight floating up the stairs and into the room. Easily recognizing her own child's voice, Elizabeth hurried out of the room to see what had delighted the child so. When she walked out of the hallway and looked down the stairs that led to the living room which held a couch that sat against the south wall, while three chairs were spread out the room, along with at table that sat a few feet in front of the couch, Elizabeth stopped dead in her tracks. Mary was 'chasing' Nick around the room while Heath was sitting on the couch playing with Isabella, who was ten months by this time. Slowly, she descended the stairs and entered the living room with her secret in the back of her mind. Teresa was right behind her.

"Looks like play time is over," Nick chuckled as Mary got a small frown on her face and looked at her mother.

"We were just having fun. Do we have to stop?" Mary looked up at her mother questionably.

Since it was already four in the afternoon, Elizabeth took advantage of it. "Yes, you do. We still have to get unpacked and supper is only a couple of hours away." She looked at Nick and bade him goodbye as she led Mary out of the room and back up the stairs, knowing he'd have to be gone by the time they were through. Hadn't he said he'd promised Silas to be home by four thirty?

As Elizabeth and Mary headed up the stairs, Teresa left the room saying she had to get back to the kitchen if they wanted to eat at a decent time. Nick then began telling Heath about the new horses he planned on buying, only to realize his younger brother had his attention elsewhere. He turned around to see what he was looking at only to see Elizabeth and Mary disappear around the corner and into the hallway that led to the bedrooms upstairs. "What is it?" Nick asked, confused by his brother's actions.

Heath didn't really know what to say. As their guests had left the room Heath had found himself watching Mary. He didn't know why, only there something that had reached out and grabbed him. Only problem was, he couldn't figure out what. Only when Nick repeated the question did Heath come out of his thoughts. "I'm not sure." He went on to say why he'd been watching Mary.

"Scare me for nothing why don't you?'" Nick picked up his coat. "You said you served with her father during the war. You are seeing him in her. I'll see you tomorrow. Don't forget we have the auction to go to."

"Sure," Heath gave his brother a lopsided grin and followed him outside, as he still had a few chores to do before Teresa called him in for supper. However, the feeling he'd had while he watched Mary walk away stayed with him, though he pushed it off to the side for the time being. What else could he do? It's not like he could prove what his gut was starting to tell him.

**~oOo~**

"Momma, look at the bed!" Mary's eyes were as wide as they'd ever been as she climbed up on the full sized mahogany bed she'd be using. Up to the time her mother led her into the room that would be Mary's while they were staying with Heath and Teresa, she'd had never see a bed as nice as this one before. The pillows huge white and fluffy; the quilts upon the bed were quilted by hand and the sheets were the softest Mary had ever felt. "I could stay here forever. I feel like a princess momma."

Elizabeth forced a smile upon her face for the sake of the child. It was nice to see her so happy; too bad it wouldn't last. That is, living in such a nice place. No, once she got a job, Elizabeth knew she'd be blessed if she found a small two bedroom home to rent. And mahogany beds would be out of the question. "I'm sure you could, but don't go getting too used to it. This is only temporary, until I get a place of our own."

Mary sat up and looked out the window that sat off to her right. She could see Heath and Nick talking outside as Nick climbed the horse. Where ever the house was that her mother got for them, Mary hoped it would be near cowboys as nice as the Barkleys.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

"What makes you ask a thing like that?" Victoria, who stood next to her bed packing the last of her things needed for the trip she was taking, looked up at Nick. He'd just asked if she could wait a day before leaving as he had hoped to get the whole family together for a special dinner, to help Elizabeth and Mary get to know the family before she, Elizabeth, started going to the various interviews he'd lined up for her.

"Of course, I don't mind. I told you before. I wanted to meet Mrs. McArthur and her daughter before I left. From everything you and your father said in the past, I wanted to meet her when you first started seeing her on those trips you'd make with your father."

That part, that she'd never even met Elizabeth, was something that Victoria was still upset with herself over. Hadn't Tom offered more than once to get someone to watch Audra and Eugene so she could go with them on the trips? Only, at the time both children seemed to be battling one illness or the other; she hadn't dared leave them with just anybody. Oh well, the past was the past. There was nothing she could do about it now. "And, from what you say," His mother continued talking, "this Elizabeth sounds like a good woman who has been through a lot and become stronger for it. When it comes to my sister that's not a problem either; after all, it's easy enough to go into town and send a wire to your aunt. I'll let her know I'll arrive at her place a bit later than originally planned."

"I figured you'd say that." Nick, who had been standing with his hands on his hips, relaxed and dropped them down by his side. "I just didn't want to assume anything. I mean, you've been so excited about this trip and all."

Victoria shut her suitcase and moved it to the corner of the room. Maybe if she hadn't seen what Nick was still denying to himself, the fact that he still cared deeply for Elizabeth, Victoria might not have been so willing. After all, from everything she'd been told, the young widow intended to make her home in Stockton. With that being the case, Victoria knew she'd have plenty of time to get to know the young woman. However, with Nick's obvious interest in Mrs. McArthur and her young daughter, Victoria was more than willing to delay anything in order to meet both newcomers. "It can wait twenty-four hours. Now, if we're going to have everyone over tomorrow, I best go talk to Silas. The least we can do is give the man some warning."

Nick couldn't help but chuckle as his mother walked out of the room and down the hall. Silas had grown accustomed to it just being Nick and his mother at dinner time and the few times they'd had more than a couple of guests over, without warning him, he'd practically hidden from him and Victoria after the guests left. When Victoria had cornered him on it, Silas had admitted that he had begun to prefer quiet nights over the louder ones. Nick couldn't blame the man. In fact, truth be told, he was half afraid that one of these days their faithful servant would tell them he was going to live with one of his relatives instead of continuing to work for a paycheck. These and many other thoughts ran through Nick's mind as he too made his way out of his bedroom, down the hallway and down the stairs. He had a few chores to get done before it was time to eat.

** ~oOo~**

"I…I don't know." Elizabeth stood in the room she was using while Teresa was holding up a gorgeous red dress that was lined with small roses along the front of the collar. It was fancier than anything Elizabeth had ever seen. Heath's wife had been trying to convince her to wear it to the dinner that would be held at the main house the following evening, as Nick had just sent word that Victoria would be at the dinner.

"Come on, there's nothing wrong with wearing it. It might be just a little loose, as we're not quite the same size; still, it should fit." Teresa pressed the issue.

More than anything Elizabeth wanted to try it on only she feared she'd grow accustomed to dressing nicer than she'd be able to afford once she was on her own again. However, just as she went to answer Teresa, Mary came skipping into the room. The child was wearing the most gorgeous pink and white dress. "Look momma! Mrs. Barkley pulled this out of her cedar chest and it fits!" Mary continued to skip and twirl around the room.

Teresa, who saw her guest visibly stiffened, was puzzled as she, Teresa, had asked Elizabeth earlier if it would be all right if she pulled out one of the dresses she'd saved from her childhood and let Mary use it. It was only then that she realized that Elizabeth had not expected to the dress to be so fancy. "My mother made it for my seventh birthday. I seldom wore it though, unless there was a special occasion."

"I'm sorry," Elizabeth, who realized she should have expected the dress that Teresa spoke of to be of such fine quality, apologized. "It looks beautiful. Thank you,"

Teresa smiled and held out the dress in her hands. "Now it's your turn. Here, go ahead and try it on."

Elizabeth shook her head as she turned and walked over to the closet. Opening it up, she removed her Sunday dress…a simple green dress with white lacing. "Thanks, but no thanks. I'll just wear this."

Teresa wanted to argue with her only she realized that, with all the changes that were coming her way. Elizabeth was proud and simply needed to hold onto something familiar. That was something Teresa could very well relate to as she remembered the early days of her and Heath's courtship. After all, while her parents had money they definitely had nothing like the Barkleys. "Fine, but if you change your mind, just tell me." Teresa, who heard Isabella waking up from her nap, smiled at Elizabeth and excused herself.

The moment Teresa was gone Mary climbed up on her mother's bed and began talking. The child started talking about their hosts, their daughter and Nick. She also wondered out loud about Victoria, Jarrod, and his family. All Elizabeth could do was smile and assure Mary she'd meet the rest of the family soon enough. The moment the visit was over Elizabeth was going to go and start job hunting. The sooner she got a job, the sooner she could start saving for a place in town. At least that was her plan. Only problem with plans is that they are always subject to change on you.


	11. Chapter 11

Unchained

Chapter Eleven

The quiet in the main house was broken when Nick entered the home slamming the door behind him. His mother, who was busy helping Silas set the table and prepare for the dinner that was to take place in less than two hours, felt as if she jumped two feet in the air. "Nick!" she said once she got her heart back into place and stepped out into the hallway. "Do you have to slam that door?" She asked, and then took a closer look at her middle son. She rolled her eyes and pointed towards the stairs, "Might not be a bad idea to wash all that grime off too."

Nick laughed and smiled wide; his eyes and dimples laughed as loud as his voice did. "Don't worry; I'll clean up. And," he said as he turned and started walking up the stairs, "Don't worry about the door. If it comes off its hinges, I'll fix it." That only served to have his mother roll her eyes at him again before she went back into the dining room. Forty-five minutes later, Nick was back downstairs and sitting in the chair closest to the fireplace which, for a change, had a small fire going in it. He figured he might as well relax until his brothers and their families, along with Elizabeth and Mary arrived. Before he knew it, he had drifted off to sleep. Only when a knock came at the door, and Silas called out that he had it, did Nick awake.

Nick quickly stood up as Silas let Jarrod and Rebecca, who held four month old Caroline, into the house. No sooner had Jarrod and Rebecca stepped into the living room than another knock came at the door. This time it was Victoria who answered the door. She smiled wide as she looked upon Heath, his family and the McArthurs. "Hello and welcome," She held out her hand to Elizabeth after she and the others had stepped into the foyer. "It's nice to finally meet you."

Finally? Elizabeth couldn't help but wonder just how much talking Nick had done when it came to his mother. However, she wasn't about to ask at that moment. Instead she graciously accepted the hand offered and smiled. "Thank you, and thanks to your family for helping my daughter and I out."

Victoria then took a closer look at Mary. As Nick had told her, the child was the spitting image of her mother so why, Victoria asked only to herself, was there something familiar and that told her to 'look closer'? "And hello to you." She smiled down at the young child next to Elizabeth.

"Hello, ma'am," Mary answered the way her mother had taught her she should and smiled up at Victoria, her eyes sparkling the way they always did when she smiled.

It was all Victoria could do to remain standing and not let the shock that rolled over her show. For, as Mary smiled wide two dimples appeared. The all too familiar dimples reached up and grabbed Victoria rather hard, along with the way the child was holding herself as she stood. Victoria looked from Mary to Elizabeth. In between looking at their two guests she stole a quick glance towards Nick, who was smiling and laughing with his brothers.

By the time Victoria looked at Elizabeth, who had caught the silent surprise in Victoria's eyes, along with her quick glance at Nick, the young woman was bracing herself for what she was sure was coming. However, it never did. Victoria simply gave her a look that sent one very clear message…I _know _who fathered that child. Inwardly Elizabeth sighed. She was not surprised that Victoria saw what Nick could not; she was his mother after all and would notice the subtle things about Mary that others were missing.

"Well, come on, let's eat!" Nick's voice broke through the awkward silence Elizabeth was feeling, and she followed Victoria, who had turned around and headed for the dining room. However, the silent revelation that Victoria Barkley knew Mary's true parentage, planted a seed of fear in Elizabeth. The fear that others beside Victoria would see it just as fast…and she began thinking of Ottersville once more.

**~oOo~**

"What is bothering you so much?" Nick stood in the billiard room looking at his mother, who was sitting on the brand new, beige colored couch they'd just bought. All through supper he'd noticed how she kept taking quick glances towards Elizabeth and Mary and then looking at him. Even though the others hadn't seemed to notice as they'd been far too busy laughing, talking and playing games, Nick was sure Elizabeth had for the mere fact she was far too quiet. Now, with everyone back at their own houses, he meant to get some answers. "You were polite enough during dinner, I admit, but something is bothering you." He went on to state his observations.

For a moment Victoria said nothing. Nick might be slow on the uptake, but he'd never been this slow. Then again, there was Paul McArthur's own choice which she knew was playing a part in the denial her son was in. Finally she started talking and, when she did she asked him a question. It was a question that made Nick's legs go out from under him as he practically fell into the chair behind him. "How is it that a man can look at his own child for days on end and never see her?" Victoria asked, and then gave Nick a look that left no doubt she was talking about him and Mary.

Nick's eyes widened as he felt shock waves roll over him. His child? What was his mother talking about? Paul had signed Mary's birth certificate; he had told everyone he was Mary's father. Just as Nick went to open his mouth and repeat the story once again for his mother, the light finally came on for Nick. True, Elizabeth and the people in Ottersville had said time and time again that Paul freely married Elizabeth, signed the birth certificate when Mary was born, and stood up to his parents when they'd tried to cause trouble. They said 'he told them to look at the records if they had any questions'. Only the truth was…Paul had never come right out and said he was Mary's father. People in Ottersville, like Nick, had simply assumed Paul was.

Victoria, who was not surprised by Nick's reaction and was equally unsurprised when he failed to say anything, stood up. She looked at Nick as he sat with a stunned expression upon his face and gave him the lecture of his lifetime. He did his best to listen, though it was hard to do amongst the fuzz of the revelation. How could he be so blind? He should have been able to see the truth on his own. As his mother's admonishment continued, he had to admit she was making a fair call. It did not surprise him that she had seen the truth right away; she always was a very principled woman, strong and independent for the times in which she lived. He respected her, admired her and loved her dearly which made hearing the truth from her a bit easier to hear.

As she came to the end of her lecture, Victoria added with great emphasis, "I dare say Paul McArthur stepped in to save Elizabeth's reputation and to give that child a father. Now," she pointed her finger at Nick with fire in her eyes, "You _will_ pull up your boot straps and take responsibility for that child. I don't mean you have to marry Elizabeth as her reputation is intact thanks to Paul McArthur, or that you are to take Mary away from her; the child belongs with her mother. But you _will _provide for Mary and her mother until the day Elizabeth does remarry. And then, if that day comes, you can still provide for Mary until she is grown. Do you understand me?" Then, as an afterthought due to what she'd been told about Paul's parents, she said quietly, "I suggest we let things lie when it comes to publicly acknowledging you as Mary's true father. Neither the child nor her mother deserve any scorn, whether it be from other people in general or from her in-laws. That is, unless Elizabeth says different once you talk to her."

Nick, knowing his mother wouldn't let up unless she received an answer, nodded slowly. "I understand." He said, though he was secretly wondering why on earth Elizabeth hadn't told him about the child in the first place.

"I'm going up to my room now. I'll see you in the morning." Victoria said as she turned and left the room, leaving Nick alone to work through the shock he had received and to deal with the knowledge of what he now had to do, along to deal with a ray of emotions that were now running through him.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

The breeze was again blowing through the air, as Nick sat on his horse looking down the hill that led to Heath's house. Nick had been up half the night walking the eerily quiet halls of his home doing nothing but thinking. At first he'd been more than upset at Elizabeth because she had never told him she was carrying his child, even to the point to downing a few drinks of whiskey. Only he had forced himself to set the drink aside and painstakingly look over the past. As he did so, Nick had to accept that his own words and actions were to blame. Hadn't he said more than once he preferred a good card game over 'the dullness of a quiet evening at home'? She had needed love and support from someone she knew would be there for her and the baby….not a man with his mind on cards and whiskey. He was brought out of his thoughts when he saw Heath and Elizabeth walking out of the house. His heart skipped a beat when he saw Heath carrying Elizabeth's luggage and Mary walking behind her mother, dressed in her traveling clothes.

Nick spurred Coco forward, as fast as he could. He didn't know where Elizabeth was planning on going, but he had no intention of simply letting her leave. After all, if he just stood aside and did nothing, Elizabeth would have to struggle to continue to raise Mary on her own, and he would never get the answers he wanted. Also, he wouldn't be able to see his daughter grow up.

Heath and Elizabeth turned their heads when they heard the pounding of an approaching horse. The moment he realized it was Nick approaching, Heath set the luggage in the back of the wagon and excused himself. Somehow, he knew Nick wasn't racing towards the house on his account.

Elizabeth laid her hands on Mary's shoulders when Nick pulled Coco to a stop and dismounted. Once he tethered his horse to the hitching post that sat off to the left of Heath's home, Nick looked at Elizabeth, and then he shot a glance at the wagon. "You just got here and you're leaving?" Confusion was in his eyes and in his voice as he asked the question.

"It was a mistake to come here, Nick. It can never be home to us." Elizabeth fought to keep the tiny tremors out of her voice. "I'm going back to Ottersville, though I am going to see what I can do about making arrangements to at least rent a room from one of the family's still living there." For Mary's sake that much was mandatory.

Nick didn't ask her why. After the talk with his mother, he figured he pretty much well knew. Kneeling down in front of Mary, Nick took the closest look he ever had at her. Since the child was smiling at him, Nick saw the dimples. He realized he'd seen them all along only, with his telling himself Paul was her father, he hadn't stopped to remember that Paul never had any dimples, nor did Elizabeth. Again, he asked himself how he could have been so blind. "Would you mind going back inside and playing while your mother and I go on a walk?" he asked kindly to the child.

Mary looked up at the mother as if to ask her if she should. When her mother nodded, Mary smiled at Nick. "Sure thing, Mr. Barkley," she turned, sliding out from under her mother's hands, and ran back into the house.

Nick, who felt like he'd been kicked in the gut as he heard the child refer to him as Mister, stood up and looked at Elizabeth. The hurt and confusion, along with a bit of anger, shown in his eyes reached out and grabbed Elizabeth. Her heart beat faster as she realized he must know about Mary. "Your mother?" She asked as she glanced towards the house and then back at Nick.

"Yeah, she gave me quite the lecture last night." Nick answered, amazed that neither one of them had to actually say why he'd come. He turned and nodded towards a path that could be seen off to the left of his brother's two story home. "We need to talk." Soon he and Elizabeth were walking down the path. In spite of his own conclusions concerning the matter, Nick wanted to hear what Elizabeth had to say. "Why didn't you tell me? I would have married you." He knew he would have.

Again, she could hear a range of emotions raging through Nick as he spoke; she couldn't say she blamed him. Elizabeth, holding the shawl she was wearing close to her, sighed and shook her head. "I was going to tell you that night on the porch, the night we told each other what we preferred to do once our work was over." She sighed as she shook her head. "I know you'd have married me; still, I knew it would never work either. You were doing good to learn from your father when it came to the ranch business, but you were nowhere ready for marriage."

Nick fought down the resentment that tried to rear its head as he wanted to deny that, to tell her she should have given him a chance, only he knew he couldn't. She was right; he might have been very mature in some ways, but in other ways he had still been far too young. "And now?" He asked as they stopped in the middle of the field that sat behind Heath and Teresa's home. "Why not tell me now?" He had to force himself not to bite the words off as he spoke them; he knew he had to remain calm if he wanted her to answer him.

Elizabeth closed her eyes as she saw the look in Victoria's eyes once more. It had appeared so fast. She remembered then how she'd observed everyone and their reaction to Mary. While no one had said anything, Jarrod and Heath had looked at Mary rather closely. Elizabeth couldn't help wonder if they too had made the connection. "You fathered her, Nick, but Paul was her dad. I feared if I told you, you'd insist on taking her from me and changing her last name to Barkley. I didn't want to lose her and, after everything Paul did for me, for us, I didn't want his name to be taken from Mary."

Nick felt as if a dagger had been thrust into his heart for, as much as it hurt him to hear her words; he knew she spoke the truth again. And as much as he wanted to do just that…to legally change Mary's last name to Barkley, he'd not deny Elizabeth was right about Paul. The man had more than earned the right to have Mary bear his last name. "I understand," Nick let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding and said, "only why come to Stockton only to leave if that is the case?" He asked as the wind began blowing just a tad bit harder.

"I wanted to get Mary out of the stable so I came. Only," Elizabeth sighed and said, "I realized last night your mother knew the truth the moment she looked at Mary; that is, looked at her close." She shook her head, "Eventually, others would too. Then what happens if Paul's parents do show up? They'll want to strip Mary of what Paul gave her." Her voice grew bitter as she spoke, the resentment towards her former in-laws could be heard.

Once again, Nick thought on how Paul had married Elizabeth to spare her from public humiliation, which means he had to love her greatly, or enough to stand by her anyway. Nick took a deep breath and forced himself to speak, his voice uncharacteristically quiet, "Even if they do show up and realize the truth once they see me, I'm sure they couldn't do anything. I mean, as long as I and my family don't acknowledge anything publicly there would be nothing that they could do. Like Paul told them more than once, in front of others, he signed the legal papers willingly and married you of his own free will and choice….thus giving everyone the impression he was indeed her father. I'll talk to Jarrod though, to make sure." He paused and said, his voice growing firmer. "You have to stay. We have things to work out."

Elizabeth didn't like it. She'd provided for Mary from the day Paul had died. However, she couldn't deny Nick had the right to ask what he was. "If I stayed, I would have to work myself, Nick. People would definitely talk if you were paying for everything." Elizabeth objected, feeling the struggle of a lifetime starting inside of her.

"I never meant to say that you wouldn't." Nick took another deep breath. "However, if you're short on money and can't pay some bills, bring those bills to me. I'll give you the money to pay them. When school starts, let me give you money to get Mary new clothes. If she needs medical care…" Nick shrugged his shoulders and paused, as he wanted nothing more than to beg Elizabeth to just marry him only he knew she wouldn't do that, not at this time anyway. No, if he was to have any chance of getting her to marry him, he would have to properly court her all over again….and do a much better job of it this time.

"Let you pay for the doctor." Elizabeth sighed as she finished his sentence or him. "I…I need time by myself." She looked away from Nick as she spoke.

It was all Nick could do not to insist they come to definite decisions right then and there only, for her sake, he said nothing. He simply turned back towards the house. "Like I said, we need to work this all out. For now, we best get you back to the house before Mary, along with Heath and Teresa, wonder where we've gone." Neither one said another word as they lost themselves in their own private thoughts. By night fall Elizabeth was in her bed still struggling to come to terms with the way things now stood while Nick was stumbling into his own house… just knowing he was going to have the biggest hangover he'd ever had when he awoke the next morning.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

"I don't know why you're so upset." The salt and pepper haired, round faced George McArthur stood in the middle of the old livery stable, his son had managed to pay for, before he was killed and looked at his wife. "So she took Mary and left; what's it to us? We have the livery stable now." He for one couldn't see what the problem was. After all, all he'd ever really wanted was their son's property, hence the whole struggle to get their name away from 'that brat' that Paul had sired. Now since Elizabeth had abandoned the place, they could take over the place and sell it.

Agatha, who was also starting to have gray appear in her hair, blamed Elizabeth for everything that had happened, especially for 'forcing Paul to marry her'. Agatha had sworn from day one to 'make that woman's life as miserable as possible'. It was the only way Agatha felt she could punish Elizabeth for what she, Agatha, said the young woman had done. The fact that the idea of marriage came from Paul, not Elizabeth, was something Agatha had never accepted. "I want to know where she went!" Agatha turned on her husband and hissed. "Someone around this blasted town has got to know!"

George had never cared to fight his wife when she got in moods like this as she made his life just as miserable as well when he did. "Fine!" He threw up his hands, "We'll go talk to the bartender. Maybe that old coot knows something."

"The bartender!" Agatha, who had headed for the loft, whirled around and shrieked. "Elizabeth is a lot be a lot of things; however, even I know she'd never step a foot inside a saloon!"

"No," George snapped back as he headed for the doors, "but that old man gets around town too. If she told anyone where she was going, it would be him." He then opened the doors and walked out. It took Agatha only a few seconds to follow her husband.

**~oOo~ **

Elizabeth stood inside the back of the church and waited for *Reverend Stacy, who was up towards the front talking to a black haired, somewhat wiry, fellow who looked to be in his late forties or early fifties. She sat down, waiting patiently for the good reverend to finish. While she did not plan on telling him everything, she needed someone to talk to. As she waited, her mind once again went back in time.

"_You should find him, tell him." Paul lay on his bed looking up at Elizabeth. "As you know, I had to travel to Rockville once and, from what I heard while I was there, he does business there on occasion and he's matured quite a lot. I dare say enough to accept responsibility for helping raise Mary."_

_ Tears filled Elizabeth's eyes as she shook her head vigorously. She knew Paul meant well and only wanted to know someone would be watching out for her and Mary. Still… "No, I will not ever look him up and ask for his help. If I did that, I would only be putting him in a position where he felt forced to help me. I won't have that." She held onto Paul's hand while sitting up straight. "If the man upstairs wants Nick back in my life, then he can do something to get us in the same place! Until then, it's like I said; I will provide for us."_

Elizabeth sighed at the memory. That was three and a half years ago. Until the day Nick was chased into the livery stable by the storm, she had remained convinced their paths would never cross again. Now, since they had, she needed someone to talk to…someone who would not talk, but listen. And, from everything she'd heard she knew Revered Stacy could be trusted to keep their conversation private.

For his part, Reverend Stacy saw the young woman walk into the church. Since it was her first time in town, he didn't recognize her, only he did recognize a troubled look when he saw one. This being the case, he wound up the chat he was having with his cousin who was visiting in town, telling him he'd see him later. He then walked the man to the door, bad him goodbye and walked over to where Elizabeth was sitting. Pulling a chair that was sitting against the wall over, the preacher sat down and looked at his visitor.

"May I help you?" He smiled and asked with kindness in his voice.

Elizabeth sighed and shrugged her shoulders. "I hope so. I need some advice." She went on to tell the good reverend what her name was. She saw his eyes light up, indicating that he recognized her name. She chalked that up to the fact that Nick had talked about her, something Reverend Stacy proved to be true when he said, "Ah yes, the young widow Nick Barkley told me about. What's the problem?"

Elizabeth chose her words carefully, not caring to tell the man just how well she knew Nick. "I was already with child when my late husband and I married." She went on to tell how good her marriage to Paul had been, but how horrible her in-laws had treated her and their attitude towards Mary. "As you know Nick and his family has taken us in, only…" she turned her hands upwards and explained how she feared her in-laws would show up and what they'd do. "I don't know that I should stay." She then went as far as to say Nick and Mary had similar traits, such as the dimples, but held back as to saying why that was the case. "I really fear George and Agatha will show up, see that and come up with a story of their own." Elizabeth was glad she could say that last line without having to watch her words as it was the flat out truth. The McArthurs would come up with their own story. Okay, they'd be right when they said Nick was the father, but she could guarantee nothing else in the McArthurs' version would be true.

The good reverend had known the Barkleys for many years and did not hesitate to say so. "They've weathered many storms per se." Reverend Stacy smiled wide as he thought on the many situations he'd watched the famous Stockton go through. "Your former in-laws can't say anything worse than anyone else has said." Reverend Stacy stood up and continued to smile at the woman before him. "Whether or not you stay is between you and the good Lord. However," he looked closely at her and said, "I'd stick with the Barkleys if I were you. They're good people." He might have said more only his wife poked her head into the church and told him some of the deacons were looking for him. He excused himself and then left, giving Elizabeth permission to continue sitting in the chapel for as long as she needed too.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

"The more I thought on it, I believed that had to be the case," said Heath, as he sat on the sofa and looked at Nick standing by the fireplace. Nick had just finished telling everyone the truth about Mary's parentage. Jarrod said the same thing, as did their wives. Somehow, that did not shock Nick.

"I told her," Nick said as he stepped away from the fireplace and placed his hands on his hips, "the family would not acknowledge the true facts publicly." He wasn't surprised by the shocked looks on everyone's faces, but Victoria's. She wore an understanding smile. However, before any of them could object, which they looked like they were going to do, Nick began explaining the issues surrounding Paul's in-laws. When he did that, the looks of objections were replaced by ones of understanding.

Victoria, who could see how hurt Nick was that he would not be able to publicly claim the child as his gave him a sympathetic smile as she walked over to him and put her hand on his arm. "While I wish the child would take on our last name, it's like I said before, the choice should be Elizabeth's. She is right when it comes to Paul; for what he did, Mary should keep his name. And, I'm proud if you for supporting her in that." Victoria looked around at her family and then back to Nick. "I, for one, will stand by that decision and say nothing." She then gave his arm a slightly squeeze and added quietly, "We're all here for you, and them, we always will be. If you need anything; if they need anything, just say so."

Nick looked at his brothers and sister-in-laws; each of them said, basically, the same thing. Nick took a deep breath and excused himself. "I'll be back later. He'd heard the sound of someone approaching the house and looked out the living room window. He'd seen Elizabeth and Mary driving up in the surrey Elizabeth had borrowed to go into town. Once he was gone, the others began talking among themselves.

** ~oOo~**

Elizabeth leaned on the corral fence; her arms and hand hung loosely over the top, more than grateful days were much cooler than they had been in the past. Since the corral was empty, Mary was running around inside acting as if she was on a horse. When Nick walked up and leaned against the fence also, Elizabeth turned her head long enough to see if someone besides Nick was wearing spurs. When she saw him, she turned her eyes back towards Mary. While a part of Nick wanted nothing more than to press Elizabeth to talk, he said nothing.

Elizabeth, who had gotten an earful in town, when it came to each and every one of the Barkleys, had been more than relieved to hear that Nick had indeed matured immensely over the years. Also, it was good to know that even though he still drank, gambled and was known as a womanizer, he never let any of it interfere with his responsibilities. Though, she still wasn't impressed by the latter three things. "This is for your sake, Mary" Elizabeth thought after a few minutes of silence. Taking her eyes off her daughter, Elizabeth looked at Nick. "I won't go back to Ottersville. However, the moment I get a job and save enough money, I'm getting Mary and myself a place in town."

Nick knew Elizabeth would be miserable living right in Stockton. For her to choose to do so, meant only one thing in his eyes…she was only thinking to move there to put some distance between the two of them. For the hundredth time since he realized what boat, per se, he'd help put her in, Nick swore to do the best he could by her. Then, due to the assumption she was uncomfortable around him, he said, "You don't have to move to Stockton to guarantee we won't see each other that much. I see Heath every day. I can cut my visits to his home out. It's not like he can't bring Teresa and Isabella over here."

Elizabeth's eyes widened as she realized what her request had him thinking. She had never meant to send the message that she wanted as little to do with Nick as possible. "It's nothing against you, Nick. It's just that I can't live on any part of the ranch, not for very long anyway."

The confusion as to why Elizabeth felt like she couldn't stay on the ranch long term, along with the fact that Mary would not be known as his daughter, hit Nick full force. He exploded as he brought his hand down upon the top of the fence. "If it's not me you wish to avoid then why move? You're simply our guest. Living here on the ranch doesn't give Paul's parents anything to use against you or Mary."

"Doesn't it?" Elizabeth bowed her head ever so slightly and rubbed her forehead, a habit she had when she was overly stresses. "They know I dated other men besides Paul, including you." She sighed as she lifted her head and gave him a small smile. "When Paul and I announced we were getting married, and he admitted I was with child, my mother in law came right out and said she thought someone else was the father. If it wasn't for the fact that Paul stood his ground and made comments that implied that wasn't the case, I dare say my mother-in-law would have started trying to get 'their' name from Mary a lot sooner than they did. As it was, she didn't because, at first, my father-in-law actually gave her a piece of his mind and told her to just accept the fact that Paul and I had slipped up. He told her that he, for one, might be disappointed in what Paul had done, but he was pleased he wasn't shirking 'what was now his duty'. Elizabeth let out another tired, worn out sigh, "Only after months of listening to Agatha's griping did he change his mind. If Mary and I are living here on the ranch and others have put two and two together the way your family has, and my in-laws show up in Stockton, you can bet your bottom dollar Agatha will start squawking. For that matter, just living in Stockton will be bad enough."

"When it comes to the folks in Stockton, my family and I have already spread the word about your in-laws, what they tried to do and what Paul said. So, if Agatha McArthur shows up, let her squawk! No one worth anything will listen!" Nick growled softly as he turned his head and watched Mary, who was still playing inside the empty corral. He then lowered his voice, though he was going to make one thing crystal clear. "I haven't fought you when it comes to leaving things be when it comes to Mary's name and allowing people to continue to believe Paul was her father because you have a valid point. Paul _did_ earn the right to give his name to Mary. However," his voice again grew hard, but not harsh, as he took a deep breath and continued, "I have been thinking long and hard about it, and I _will_ fight to convince you to live on the ranch. I want to be able to see our daughter on a regular basis, even if she doesn't know what our true relationship is. I don't get into town as much as it might as might seem. I can't, not with all the work I've got to do. I'll think of some believable reason for the two of you living on the ranch that people will buy." If that was a sin, Nick figured he could simply add it to the list the preacher was always claiming Nick had.

Elizabeth chastised herself for allowing such a tangled web to be woven in the first place. If she hadn't, she wouldn't have to worry about George and Agatha McArthur. It almost felt as if she was wearing a chain of sorts when it came to her former in-laws. If only she knew how to how to break that chain. "All right," her shoulders slumped forward ever so slightly, "You win on this one Nick, but if Paul's parents do ever show up…you can deal with them. I'm hiding." She allowed quite the childish look to appear on her face as she finished.

Nick couldn't help but break out in a fit of laughter, as he saw the look. Elizabeth tried not to join in only she did.

"Momma and Mr. Barkley's done gone and lost it," Mary, who had started to approach her mother, muttered as she turned around and headed back to play. That statement did not help Nick or Elizabeth stop their laughter; if anything, it only got worse.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen

Nick was glad he had buttoned his coat all the way up and insisted that Mary do the same with hers. It was the first day that Mary would be attending the Stockton school and, since Elizabeth had a few job interviews and he was in town anyway, Nick had offered to make sure the child made it to school. "Your mother will pick you up afterwards." He had assured Mary after dropping Elizabeth off at her first interview. Now, the two stood in front of the schoolhouse, and Mary was balking.

"I don't want to go." She wrapped her arms around Nick's leg and started crying. "I don't know the teacher; I don't know any of the children." She started sobbing harder. "I don't know anyone."

Nick felt his heart go out to the young child. There was a small portion of him that wanted to do nothing more than to put her back into the wagon and keep her with him for the rest of the day. However, he knew that was not only impossible, but would get him into some very hot water with Elizabeth. He knelt down in front of Mary and laid his hands on her shoulders. "The teacher is a young black haired woman by the name of Miss Hannifin. She loves children and is very patient. As far as the children go," Nick said as he gave her a sympathetic smile, "I'm sure you'll make friends soon enough. After all, you're very friendly and fun to be with."

Mary wrapped her small arms around his. "I don't want to go in alone."

Nick smiled sympathetically and stood up, keeping a hold of her hand as he did so. "I never expected you to. I told your mother I'd talk to the teacher for you." He then led the normally very outgoing child into the schoolhouse. The moment he and Mary stepped inside Miss Hannifin's class room, all the noise came to an abrupt halt.

Miss Hannifin, who had been told all about the McArthurs, was standing in the front of the classroom when Nick and Mary appeared. Having been told all about the child and her widowed mother, the teacher never took the time to look at Nick and Mary as a possible father/daughter combination, especially with Mary being the spitting image of her mother. As far as she was concerned, the Barkleys were just helping another human being in need of help.

"Welcome," she walked down the aisle and held her hand out to Mary, who was half way hiding behind Nick. "I take it you are Mary McArthur, my new student."

With a gentle nudge from Nick, Mary nodded her head as she reached out and took a hold of the teacher's hand. However, she didn't move until after Miss Hannifin had assured her that Nick could, if he wanted to, sit in the back of the classroom for a few minutes. That is, after he gave her Mary's information; information Elizabeth had sent with him. Nick had other things to do only, for the sake of getting Mary to stay; he agreed to sit in the back for five minutes. By the time he left he was doing his best not to laugh…as Mary and another student were already being reminded they needed to stop visiting and listen to Miss Hannifin.

**~oOo~**

Elizabeth was just coming out of the café when, with her mind was elsewhere, she almost bumped into Nick, who was heading to the hardware store. Rather embarrassed, she apologized. "I'm sorry; I guess I was in too much of a hurry to go to my job interview over at the dressmaker's." Personally, she was hoping either the café owner or the owner of the laundry would give her a job. For that matter, she'd rather serve tables or clean various establishments over sewing any day. Still, she couldn't afford to miss the interview.

"No problem," Nick did his best to smile, not easy to do as he felt as if there was an invisible barrier between himself and Elizabeth. While he hated it being there, he knew of nothing he could do to remove it other than treating Elizabeth with the respect she deserved and doing his best to help her with Mary…when the help was needed. Then, due to the fact that the store and the dress shop were in the same direction, he started walking down the street alongside Elizabeth. "I've got to get to the hardware store quickly myself. Stephen is closing early due to his daughter's upcoming wedding." Stephen wasn't actually the owner of the store, but the gray haired gentleman had worked there long enough, and helped balance the books all the time with the owner out of town so much. Most people figured he might as well be.

Elizabeth was unsure of what to feel as Nick walked beside her. A part of her was excited to be living on the ranch and wanted to wrap her arms around his waist as they had once done, the other part wanted to scream at him that she had decided to move to town anyway and for him to leave her alone. Most of her feared her in-laws showing up and, if they did that, she and Mary would need help. That was one thing Elizabeth did not doubt.

Having come out of the river of denial, Nick seemed not to be very much in tuned to reading Elizabeth's non verbal language. Inwardly, he sighed. He knew Elizabeth's concerns; knew they were valid and told himself that he shouldn't fight her when it came to her and Mary moving to town. Only, he couldn't seem to get himself not to fight it. After all, he hadn't been lying. He was kept extremely busy on the ranch at times and he wanted to be able to see Mary more than just here and there. For that matter, it made it easier to court Elizabeth. When they reached the dress shop Elizabeth started for the door only to be stopped by Nick.

"Elizabeth," Nick came out of his thoughts and spoke up just as she reached for the door handle.

"Yes, Nick," Elizabeth turned away from the door and looked at him.

"I'm sorry. I wish I could turn back the hands of time." Nick answered.

She could see sincere remorse in Nick's eyes as he spoke. For the first time since their paths had crossed, she gave him a genuine smile and nodded slightly. "It takes two, Nick, and I wasn't fighting you." She paused and then added almost in a whisper, "Thank you for not taking her from me and for allowing her to keep Paul's name." She then turned and disappeared into the shop. Nick remained standing outside the door for a moment before turning and hurrying down the sidewalk to his own destination, vowing more than ever to be there for Elizabeth whenever she needed him.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen

Nick sighed inwardly as he sat on his horse looking at the small three bedroom home that sat three miles from the main house. It had been his parents' first home, but had sat empty for a number of years now. It had been in rather poor condition when he and his brothers, along with McColl, began working on it the month before. While they had gotten ninety-five percent of the work done, there were still some repairs to be done in the kitchen and other minor repairs to throughout the rest of the house. They might have been done sooner, only they'd been adding a laundry room to the back of the house. Nick didn't like the idea of Elizabeth and Mary moving in until all the repairs were made but Teresa had just found out she was going to have another baby and, as Heath put it, 'her moods are too unpredictable for any extra company at the moment.' Jarrod and Rebecca had offered to take Elizabeth and Mary in, but Elizabeth had flat out refused. She told everyone that if she could survive in a stable, she could survive in the house until it was fixed. She even pointed out that she was more than capable of helping with several of the minor repairs herself.

Elizabeth, who sat in the surrey Nick had insisted on buying for her, but not before she'd made it clear she was going to make payments to him for it, looked at the look of concern he wore and said, "Mary and I will be fine, Nick. It's very livable and it's nice."

Nick gave her a half smile and dismounted his horse. After tethering it to a nearby tree, he helped Elizabeth and Mary, who sat next to her mother, down from the surrey. "I'll get the repairs in the kitchen done tomorrow." Nick said as he opened the front door and held it open while Elizabeth and Mary walked through the door way. Only then did he step inside, shutting the door behind him.

Once inside, Elizabeth found herself standing in a small parlor that had a couch, two chairs and a coffee table. She was amazed to see how beautiful the room was. All of the walls in the room had all been repainted, and each one had beautiful red and yellow flowers painted across the top of each wall. She couldn't help but smile, remembering how she'd confessed to Teresa and Rebecca how much she loved those color of flowers. They must have told their husbands who, of course, would tell Nick.

Off to her left sat a living room that was separated from the parlor by two French doors. She might not know it was a living room on the other side only the curtains that hung on the other side of the doors had been pulled to the side of each door, enabling her to see through to the other side. She could see a fireplace sat on the south side of the room. There was a couch and chairs in that room also, along with a bookshelf that sat against the west wall.

Nick opened the French doors and held it open while she and Mary entered the living room. Once inside the room, Elizabeth saw an archway in the east-north corner of the room. It led into the kitchen. "There two rooms on the other side of the kitchen." Nick told her as he pointed to a door that could be seen from where they were standing. "The door leads to a small hallway that has a bedroom and a bathroom." He then pointed in the direction of the fireplace. There an opening that stood roughly four feet from the hearth. She could see small entranceway that led to two doors, one on each side of the entranceway. "Those are the other two bedrooms. If you go back into the parlor," Nick turned and pointed to the room they had just left. "The door there in the far north corner leads to the new washroom. If you need anything, just tell me." Then, due to another matter he had to discuss with Elizabeth in private, he smiled at Mary and asked, "Do you want to go look at all the bedrooms and see which one you want to be yours?"

"May I really pick one mama?" Mary looked up at her mother in eager anticipation. She loved the idea of being able to choose her own room.

Elizabeth looked from Mary to Nick, who had a rather serious look in his eyes, even if he was smiling at Mary. She couldn't help but wonder what was coming. "Go ahead," she answered, not wanting the child around if she was reading Nick's eyes right.

"YIPEE! I get to choose my own room!" Mary squealed in delight as she ran towards the small entranceway.

"Mary Nicole McArthur!" Elizabeth snapped without thinking, never having allowed the child to run in any house before she wasn't about to start now. Only afterwards…after Mary had stopped running, and after she'd seen Nick's eyes widen in surprise, did Elizabeth realize she'd never told him Mary's middle name. Not really wanting to talk about it at the moment, she nodded towards the parlor. "You said we needed to talk?"

"Yes, we do." Nick, who had recovered from the shock of realizing he not only had a daughter, but had one named after him, turned and headed back into the parlor. Soon, he was sitting on a chair while she sat on the couch. He then informed her she had a second, part time job…working for Jarrod and Rebecca if she wanted it.

"What?" Elizabeth's voice rose as she went into shock, "Since when was they need help?" The last time she checked Rebecca had all the help she needed.

Nick rubbed the arm of the chair as he answered, "I'm the one that insists that Mary be raised on the ranch for now, and I made you a promise. I promised you would have an explanation…as to your living arrangements…to give the McArthurs if they do show up, or for anyone else for that matter."

"My shifts at the café are constantly changing, and your mother is watching Mary enough for me. When am I supposed to have time with her?" Elizabeth asked as she added, "When am I supposed to do fulfill any obligations this second job will give me?"

Nick smiled and chuckle, "Technically you'll be Caroline's nanny as Jarrod and my sister in law have officially adopted their niece, but in all honesty, that just means you'll have the child on their date nights, or if they are going on a business trip that doesn't interfere with your work at the cafe. They'll tell everyone you've been asked to stay out on the ranch to make it easier on everyone. It won't affect your time with Mary."

"Thank you," Elizabeth relaxed and smiled, but only for a moment. She could tell there was something else bothering Nick. Bracing herself, she asked, "What else is there?"

Nick stood up and walked to the window that sat on the north window. He knew what he wanted, but wasn't sure Elizabeth would go for it, especially since she felt the way she did about drinking and gambling. Still, he had to try. He turned and looked at Elizabeth. "I…I want your permission to start courting you in a few weeks, after you've had more time to get to know people in and around Stockton."

Elizabeth was stunned. They had just got to the point where it didn't feel like they were walking on ice with each other and he was asking what? Naturally, she balked. "You don't have to marry me, Nick. Mary has a legal name, and I'll be fine living my life as a widow."

'Living her life as a widow' the words hit Nick full force. Of course, she'd resign herself to that fact. How could she do otherwise when he insisted on Mary being raised on the ranch? To allow anyone else to court her would mean eventually, if she remarried, telling them the truth when it came to Mary's parentage. Nick kicked himself for not thinking about that aspect sooner. He shook his head understanding her hesitation and how fast his making this request was. Still, he felt strongly they should give each other a chance. "You may or may not wind up doing that. I…If things don't work out…" he hesitated knowing if things didn't work out what sacrifice he'd have to make in order to protect his daughter from any bull Paul's parents would want to pull…"If things don't work out, I won't argue with you taking Mary and moving into town or…" he hesitated and then added slowly, "anywhere else for that matter."

Elizabeth's jaw fell to ground, or it felt like it did anyway, and her eyes widened. "You, you'd be willing to watch Mary grow up with another man as her stepfather, or at least know that's what was happening, rather than take her from me when I moved?"

Nick hurried and sat down next to her, resting his one arm on top of the couch while he rested his other one on his leg. "No child should be taken from their mother; my mother made that clear to me when we first talked about my being Mary's father. Now, may I court you?"

Elizabeth shook her head. "You're only doing this for Mary, not for me. You don't have to marry me."

Nick wasn't about to deny Mary had a part in his motivation only she wasn't the only part. He had to get Elizabeth to see that. "I'm not asking just because of Mary, though I'd be lying if I said she wasn't a factor." Nick laid his hand upon Elizabeth's, and was grateful she didn't pull it away. "I was very interested in you back when I was seeing you. Although you were right about my maturity level back then, I have matured to the point where I think we have a chance." He took a deep breath and added, "In spite of my drinking and gambling; I mean, I wouldn't be seeing other women. I can promise you that."

_ "All men have a few vices, not all the same; still, they have them." _Elizabeth could hear her father's words from the past come back to her, ones spoken to another relative during a family reunion. However, she had no answer for Nick until Mary walked through the French doors carrying a small rag doll she'd found in one of the rooms, made her way over to Nick. Sitting down at his feet, the young began playing with the doll. As she thought on it, Elizabeth admitted how infatuated she'd been with Nick and now wondered if she could indeed love him…and love him enough to marry him. "All right, but not for a few more weeks," She said standing up, "Now, I need go out to the surrey and get our baggage and then unpack."

Nick quickly stood up and, making sure not to step on Mary, headed for the door. "I can get your things before I head to the north pasture," he said with a happy and lighter tone in his voice.

Elizabeth might have told him not to bother only she wanted to take a closer look at the house anyway. That being the case, she told Mary to stay in the parlor while she, Elizabeth, looked around.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen

The bright lights that were shining through the hotel window were something George could do without at the moment. He got out of bed and pulled the curtains shut, and then climbed back between the warm blankets. His mind was on the past two weeks. _"She boarded a train headed for Reno is all I can tell you."_ The answer… the only answer… that the McArthur's could get from anyone rang in his ears once more. Since Paul's widow did not particularly care for the city, the only reason George could think of her coming here to Reno was to make sure she was in city large enough to get lost in. Being the tightwad he was, he'd convinced his wife it would be better to drive their wagon Reno...as they could enjoy the scenery better and, who knows, maybe meet someone who knew something'. He turned his head and looked at his wife who was sleeping. He sighed and looked back up at the barely visibly ceiling. _"I've simply changed my mind," _her words rang in his ears. _"Paul accepted his responsibility. We should too. That woman was raising the child in a stable; can you imagine where she's forcing her to grow up now? She's unfit as a mother. We need to find them and take the child away from her! We're not too old to raise a child ourselves. It's the least we can do for Paul!"_

Somehow George McArthur knew it wasn't a sense of duty that made his wife want the child now. No, taking the child away from Elizabeth was just another way of punishing the woman in his wife's eyes. He just knew it. No, if it was up to him, he'd just drop the whole matter and go back to California on the next train. As it was, he knew his wife would want to tear Reno apart, from one end to the other, before she'd ever consent to that one. And since he had lost his backbone, when it came to his wife; that meant this wasn't over yet. George closed his eyes and did his best to get some rest before he had no choice but to start the day trying to hunt for Elizabeth and Mary.

** ~oOo~**

"Look momma!" Mary ran into the kitchen; she'd been to town with Victoria and Rebecca. "Mrs. Barkley and Miss Rebecca took me to the dress shop!" In order to keep the Barkley woman separated in her mind, Mary had been told to call Jarrod's wife 'Miss Rebecca' and to call Heath's wife 'Miss Teresa'. "Isn't it beautiful?" The child turned around in a circle. "I'm glad you work for Miss Rebecca and Mister Jarrod now. It's nice to have a new dress!"

Elizabeth, who had just arrived home from work, forced a smile upon her face as the dress, which was a light blue with lace around the neckline and around the wrists with tiny white flowers that ran in a single line from the middle of the neck down to the mid section of the dress, was rather beautiful. Unlike what her daughter thought, her new paycheck had nothing to do with the new dress. No, Elizabeth knew full well the women had just picked the dress out as Nick had told her the night before that Mary's weekday dress needed replacing, and having an extra wouldn't hurt. _"Let me have mother and Rebecca take her into town and get a couple,"_ had been his exact words. She had started to argue that the child's weekday dress still had a lot of wear left in it, only to have Mary have walk in with an obvious hole in the hem. _"It ripped while I was climbing the fence,"_ was the excuse given. It would have been easy enough to patch, but Nick planted his feet even deeper than before. Since it wasn't like he was asking anything illegal or immoral, Elizabeth backed down and wrote a down a basic description of what she' like Mary to have. She'd then given the paper to Rebecca when she'd picked up Mary before Elizabeth headed to work.

"Yes, it is a beautiful dress. Now, run along and make sure all the toys in your room are picked up." It was a request that she'd never had to make before only Teresa had, at Nick's request, picked up a few toys for Mary the week before. Before that, Mary had had to make do with the make shift "toys" that Elizabeth had made out of various items around the stable.

Mary might have argued as children sometimes do only Nick had met the women as they headed to the small house. He'd reminded Mary he was picking her and her mother up for a social dinner that night. "Yes, momma," she disappeared into her bedroom only to poke her head out once more.

Elizabeth, who was just finishing up cleaning the living room, looked at her daughter who was looking up at her with a look that said; 'I want to ask something only do I dare" and asked, "What's wrong, Mary?" she asked, hoping it was nothing serious.

While Mary was excited that Nick was going to take her mother and her to the social, she was curious and asked the one question that Elizabeth had known would come sooner or later. "Momma, what happened to my daddy?"

Elizabeth sucked in a breath before walking over to the couch and motioning for her daughter to sit by her. Once Mary was seated on the couch also, Elizabeth put her hand on Mary's left shoulder and pulled her daughter closer. "There's a lot of things that you are too young to understand right now. However, someday, I promise I will explain everything to you. For now, all you need to remember is that the man you called daddy went to heaven after he was hurt bad in an accident. He was a good man. He'd be pleased to see how well you are growing up."

"Is Mr. Nick going to be my new daddy?" Mary asked quite innocently, unaware of how on edge the question would put her mother.

Elizabeth successfully hid her contradictive feelings from her young daughter. Would Nick be be her new daddy? How on earth was Elizabeth supposed to answer that one honestly without telling the child everything right at that moment? "Nick is courting me as of yesterday." She answered just as an impatient Mary was about to ask the question again. "We might talk of marriage later or; maybe, he'll stop courting me and we'll decide we'll just stay good friends."

"Is that why he's taking us to the social? So you can decide?" Again, Mary asked quite innocently, trying to understand what was going on in her mother's life when it came to men.

Elizabeth couldn't help but laugh at the thought. "Yes and no. Yes, it's a start. No, we won't make a decision right after the date. Now," she chuckled again as she patted Mary's back, telling her to get off the couch, "You best hurry. Nick should be here shortly."

"Yes, momma," Mary smiled and skipped off towards her room leaving her mother to think on Nick and the social. It had been so long since she'd been to one with anyone; she hoped it would go well.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen

Elizabeth wasn't sure what to think as she, Mary, Nick and the rest of the Barkleys entered the social hall. She'd never been in a room with more than twenty or so people in it, and there felt like there was a thousand in this one. In all reality, there was more like a hundred. It didn't really matter though, she still tensed up, a bit more than nervous.

Nick noticed her unease right away. Wanting to help her relax, he turned to his mother and asked, "Would you keep an eye on Mary while Elizabeth and I have a dance?"

Elizabeth started to object only to have Victoria smile wide, take the child's hand and say, "I'd be more than happy to." She was soon leading the child to a nearby table while Nick led her onto the dance floors. As his brothers had left their young children with caretakers, they and their wives were soon on the dance floor as well.

It didn't take Elizabeth long to relax and enjoy the music, along with the fact that she and Nick were actually dancing together. She recalled all the times they'd spent dancing only had been either been in a less populated room or out under the stars. At one time, those days seemed so distant, now it seemed just like yesterday.

"Enjoying yourself?" Nick asked as he twirled her around the room, the smile on his face was wide as he looked at her. However, before she could answer, Reverend Stacy's nephew, a blond haired fellow by the name of Simon, tapped Nick on the shoulder.

"May I?" He asked politely as he smiled at Elizabeth.

Nick would have told him, as politely as he knew how, to go take a hike, only Nick knew Simon was nothing but a gentleman. He could be trusted around Elizabeth. "Elizabeth?" Nick looked at Elizabeth to see if she minded.

Out of politeness, Elizabeth nodded and soon she and Simon were dancing while Nick made his way to his mother and to Mary. He wanted to bust a gut laughing when a frown came on Mary's face and she asked, "What's momma doing dancing with that fellow instead of you?" He might not have wanted to laugh, only Mary had her arms cross and such a pouty face she looked downright comical.

"It's okay, pumpkin," Nick said as he sat down only to find the young girl getting off her chair and pulling it closer to his. "Nothing wrong with your momma getting to know more people here in Stockton,"

Mary didn't know about that. If her mother got to know more men, she wouldn't get Nick as a dad…and the more little Mary thought on it, the more she began praying that's exactly what would happen. Soon the song that the musicians were playing ended and Elizabeth was making her way back to Nick and Mary; Victoria was busy visiting with one of her friends who was sitting at the next table.

"Thanks, Nick," Elizabeth said as Nick quickly stood up and pulled the chair out for her and helped slide it forward after she had sat down. No sooner had she sat down than a couple of children from the school walked up to their table, along with Audra who had returned home with her husband and was visiting for a few days.

"Their having games for the children in one of the side rooms." Audra smiled at the children with her and at Mary. "We thought Mary might want to join the games."

Nick, for one, was elated at the idea of having sometime with just Elizabeth, but he forced himself to bite his tongue. After all, it wasn't his place yet to say yes or no to such things. On the other hand, Mary quickly looked at her mother, her eyes begging her to say she could go with her friends and Audra. "Go," Elizabeth smiled at her daughter and then thanked Audra. "It will be good for her."

"That's what we thought." Audra said as she turned and led Mary and the other children away from the table.

After they left Nick stood up and nodded towards the dance floor. "Let's go see if we can get a dance in without being interrupted." The rest of the evening Elizabeth and Nick danced and visited with little interruption from others. By the time the dance was over and it was time to go home, Elizabeth had relaxed and was thoroughly enjoying herself. A good part of it was due to the fact that she finally admitted she'd been uncomfortable around Nick at first because she was afraid he'd find out about Mary and take the child from her. Later, when he found out and didn't, deep inside she feared that he would change his mind. With that admission, Elizageth found herself wishing there was more hours in a day. Nick was still a good a dancer as he'd ever been.

"Can we come here again tomorrow night?" Mary asked as Nick helped her up into the four seat surrey he had driven to the dance.

Nick chuckled as he helped Elizabeth into the surrey and then climbed in himself. "They don't hold the socials every night." Not that he'd have minded if they did, he wouldn't have. He had thoroughly enjoyed dancing most of the dances with Elizabeth and, it seemed, his two guests had enjoyed the evening as well.

"They need to. You and momma look good out on the dance floor." Mary said rather bluntly, causing her mother to go a shade of red from embarrassment.

Nick only smiled as he drove away from the social hall after making sure the blankets he'd brought were wrapped around Mary and Elizabeth. Even with their coats on, he felt the blankets were necessary. He was going to enjoy it when spring came and they would only need their light jackets instead of heavy coats and the blanket. By the time they reached the house Elizabeth and Mary were staying in, Mary was leaning against her mother and sound asleep.

"Here," Nick said as he took Mary from her mother, laid the child's head upon his shoulder and wrapped arm around her in order to keep her from falling. "Let me take her." He then took a hold off Elizabeth's one hand with his free one and helped her down. Walking up the steps, he opened the front door and let Elizabeth enter the home first. He then carried Mary into her bedroom and laid her down upon her bed, as Elizabeth had hurried into the room ahead of him and pulled down the blankets and sheet down. After making sure the child was tucked in, he and Elizabeth made their way into the kitchen where Elizabeth made them both a cup of hot chocolate.

"I want to thank you, Nick. It's been a wonderful evening." Elizabeth handed Nick his cup and sat down at the table herself.

Nick was glad to hear she'd liked the evening. "You're welcome." After a few minutes of light talk, Nick leaned forward and said, after taking a swallow of his drink and setting the cup down, "Mother wanted me to invite you and Mary to come with us on our winter camping trip. We'll be using our lodge that sets up in the hills a ways. She said to make sure you knew you would be sharing a room her, there's one with two beds in it."

Elizabeth felt yet another struggle start up inside her. She knew Mrs. Barkley meant well, and she appreciated that. Still, a portion of her wondered how wise going camping with the family would be. It might send the message that they were already talking marriage.

Nick, who seemed to read her mind as she looked at the drink in her hand, stood up. "Mother knows I'm just courting you at the moment. She said to assure you no one in the family will say one word that implies we've moved onto to an actual engagement, and that there will always be one of them around so we're not alone." He picked up his cup, drank the last of the hot chocolate down. Then, putting the cup in the sink, he looked at Elizabeth and felt impressed to tell her a tinest bit of a conversation he'd had with his mother just that morning. "Mother has a way of seeing through a person, Elizabeth. She told me rather bluntly that she wouldn't invite you to come along if she felt like there was anything else you were hiding from people. That, with the exception of Mary's parentage, you have been nothing but honest since she met you, and you being quiet to everyone about that situation was out of respect to Paul. Now," he said as he turned to leave, "You don't need to answer me right this minute. I'll stop by in the morning, on my way to fix some of the fence lines."

"Thanks, I need the time to think. No matter what though, thank your mother for me." Elizabeth smiled as she walked out onto the porch with him.

"I'll do that." Nick smiled and then climbed into the surrey and drove away. Elizabeth watched him until he disappeared before turning around and disappearing back into the house.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter Nineteen

"We've been here two months, and we have yet to pick a clue to where they're at!" Agatha stood in the living room of the spacious three bedroom home George had rented. The furniture, which consisted of two couches, four chairs, a table, and a bookcase that sat against the south wall were spaced evenly throughout the room. Pictures of various nature were hung on the walls; they were also space evenly. A coat rack stood in the far left hand corner of the room. However, Mrs. McArthur took no time to appreciate any of it, all she wanted was to find Elizabeth and take Mary away from her. "Where can she be!" She turned on her husband and started accusing him of not taking the time to look hard enough. "You've got to find her and our granddaughter!"

George, who sat on the couch one arm resting on top of the couch, one on his lap and his left leg thrown over his right one, was tired of his wife's tantrum. He also didn't care to be blamed for something he could not help. "Reno is rather a large and growing city and," he said uncrossing his legs and standing up, pulling himself to his full height, something he rarely did, "I have only so much time to look around and ask questions. That is," he said his eyes turning to steel as his voice took on a cold tone, "unless you want to go to work in order to live in the custom in which you are accustomed too."

Agatha, stunned by the change in her husband's demeanor, opened her mouth to say something, only nothing would come out. She did like the lifestyle he provided for her, and she hated the idea of taking any job for any amount of time. "Just look harder!" she snapped as she whirled around and stormed out of the room.

George shook his head, walked over to the coat rack, removed his coat and slid it on. He decided right there and then not to push too hard to find his former daughter in law and granddaughter. After all, he had what he wanted…as the livery stable had sold and he had all the profits from it. As far as he was concerned he couldn't care less if he ever saw Elizabeth or Mary again. Sighing, he headed for the door. Maybe if he went on a long enough walk Agatha would be napping or out doing something besides pestering him.

** ~oOo~**

"Look momma!" Mary, who had been fishing with Nick's help, ran over the grayish rocks and lush green grass that surrounded the pond that lay roughly fifty feet from the Barkley's winter lodge. She was carrying a fish that was barely large enough to keep, excitement shown as clear as the noon day sun showed in her eyes. "Look what Mr. Nick and I caught!"

Elizabeth, who was wearing a heavy coat and was sitting on the porch next to Victoria, couldn't help but smile as her daughter stopped in front of her and held up the fish. Victoria smiled as Elizabeth looked at Mary and the fish and said, "It's a good one for sure."

Mary held it even closer to her mother and said, "Mr. Nick said we could cook it and eat it." She paused and looked around and then put her one hand up to the side of her mouth and 'whispered', "But I think he's off his rocker. This fish isn't enough to feed us all."

"We'll just add it to the other fish that are caught." Elizabeth reached out and took the fish from Mary…even if she, Victoria and Nick, who had walked up behind Mary, were fighting not to laugh at Mary's comment. None of them wanted to offend the child. The adults then watched as Mary disappeared into the lodge, saying she was going to see Heath, Jarrod and their families who had already gone inside.

"I think I'll go in with her, but," Victoria warned as she looked at them, "I'll be sitting on the couch near the window." No one had to tell them that meant she'd be keeping an eye on them.

"Mary's something else." Nick said as his mother went inside and he sat down beside Elizabeth, who had put the fish into a pail with the other fish the family had caught. She could hear a twinge of sadness in his voice. She figured it was because of all the years he'd missed out on when it came to Mary.

"I'm sorry, Nick," Elizabeth reached out and laid her hand on his wrist. "I guess I should have taken the chance and told you."

Nick let out a half hearted chuckle and shook his head as he looked up at the light blue sky that had but a few white fluffy clouds floating slowly through the air. "No," he turned his eyes away from the clouds and looked at Elizabeth, "you did the right thing. Like you said before, I was nowhere near ready for marriage. I'm just grateful Paul was around to step in and take care of you." He paused and then asked quietly, "Did you love him?"

A part of her wanted to tell Nick that, no, she hadn't…that she'd simply had a friendship marriage for the sake of their daughter, only she didn't. "Yes, I grew to love him very much. He was a good man, a good husband and the best father he could be to Mary. And, before you ask, yes, some days losing him hits me, but after three and half years? Those days don't come near as often as they used to."

Nick laid his hand over hers and thought on the past two months. He had spent as much time as he could with Mary as he could. He had been openly courting for Elizabeth for the past month. The impatient part of him wanted to go ahead and ask Elizabeth to marry him, as he did still love her…even without Mary….only he knew they needed more time getting reacquainted. That being the case, he forced himself to stand up and nod towards the lodge. "We best get the fish into the lodge and, maybe, before it's time to cook them we can get a game of chess or something in."

"Okay," Elizabeth smiled, stood up and followed Nick as turned and walked toward the front door of the lodge. She was, and was going to, thoroughly enjoy this camping trip.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter Twenty

Elizabeth was sure the wind was bent on ripping off her bonnet as she walked toward the school. Miss Hannifin had sent word that Mary wasn't feeling well. While Elizabeth hated hearing that, she was grateful she had just got off the morning shift when she got the message. Of course, she had no idea what she was going to do with Mary once she picked her up. After all, she was only on break since her boss had scheduled a back to back shift. She was just passing the store when she heard Emaline Brown and her friend, Berta Simms talking. Since Nick had dropped Emaline like a hot potato when he'd found out she was only after the family's money, Elizabeth wasn't surprised she was complaining about her. Due to the fact that they didn't see Elizabeth, the two women kept talking.

"Nick could do so much better. She's so plain. I bet ya that kid has something to do with it. You know what a soft heart Nick has for children." Emaline told her friend.

"Well, you know, I can see the same thing happening to them that happened with Mr. and Mrs. Johnson." Berta replied.

"What do you mean?" Emaline asked puzzled.

"You know, Mrs. Johnson was a widow when she came here. She had the two children. Well, after she and Mr. Johnson started seeing each other? The boy started copying Mr. Johnson's walk, the way he talked and a number of other things. By the time those two married you'd have thought the boy was Mr. Johnson's all along." Berta told her.

Emaline frowned as she thought on it. "That child is the spitting of her mother, but you're right. Since they moved here and have been living on the ranch? Any time Nick has that child with him she is watching him, and by golly, she is walking like him!"

"Yeah, and that quiet child is turning into a rather loud one. Just ask Miss Hannifin." Berta couldn't help but chuckle, as she didn't really like the schoolteacher and loved to see how the teacher was starting to complain that Mary was starting to be a bit too loud for her liking.

Emaline let out a soft growl. "Just my luck, a widow with a child that insists on copying Nick's behavior," she and Berta then started walking away; still never realizing Elizabeth had heard every word.

Elizabeth waited until they had gone a fare distance before she started walking once more, letting out a sigh of relief. She had feared the gossipers would see the similarities and start making accusations. Instead, thanks to whoever this Johnson family was, they were chalking it up to Mary mimicking Nick. That she could live with; though, she still worried that someday, somehow, her former in laws would show up and cause trouble. She was so lost in thought that she didn't see Nick walking out of bank until she'd already bumped into him.

"I…I'm sorry, Nick." Elizabeth hurried on to explain where she was going and why.

Instantly, Nick was concerned. "My business in town is finished. I was going to go and have a drink over at the saloon before heading home. However," he said as he turned towards the school, "I will go get Mary and take her home to mother. She can watch her until you get off work." He would have told her he'd pick her up as well only Rebecca had already told Elizabeth that she'd do that, as she had some business in town to do around the time Elizabeth would be getting off work.

"I don't want to inconvenience you, Nick or your mother." Elizabeth started to protest only to find Nick's hand on her shoulder and him giving her a gentle reprimand, though what he really wanted to do was kiss her. Only his sincere desire to truly win her over made him behave. "You should know by now…Mary is no inconvenience to me or my mother. I'll go get Mary while you go back to the café and eat your lunch in the break room. You'll need your strength to finish that second shift." Personally, he didn't know how she did it. Dealing with all the customers who had to be coming and going couldn't be easy. In fact, the more he thought on it the more Nick became convinced he'd rather spend the month fighting cattle than to deal with some of the customers he'd seen walk into the café.

For a split second Elizabeth could hear and see the Nick of seven years ago. _"Oh come on Elizabeth, don't worry about it! Your sister can help with your brother. We've got better things to do."_ And then the words _'Mary is no inconvenience to me' _came right afterwards. She didn't know why but Paul's words about Nick maturing hit her full force at that moment. In spite of the fact that he didn't hesitate to gamble and drank, he didn't let those two vices interfere with his obligations or his family. Nick_ had_ matured. "All right," Elizabeth started beaming as she relaxed. "Tell your mother thanks."

"I will." Nick smiled as he let go of her shoulder and started walking in the direction of the school. Elizabeth watched him for a minute, then turned around and headed back to the café.

** ~oOo~**

When Nick opened the schoolhouse door and stepped inside he could see Mary laying on the couch in the small office that sat off to his left. The rest of the class were all listening to the teacher until they heard Nick's spurs hitting the floorboards, and then all heads turned.

While Miss Hannifin wondered if Nick had come in Elizabeth's place, she wasn't about to assume anything. Instead she played it safe and asked, "Is there something I can do for you?"

"I came for Mary." Nick answered as he pointed towards the small office. He didn't think it was necessary to give any other details.

"That's fine." Miss Hannifin smiled and then told the students to get their attention back on the lesson, while Nick went into the office to get Mary.

"Where's Momma?" Mary asked when Nick stepped inside the room.

"I have more time than she does right now, so I told her I'd pick you up." Nick answered as Mary sat up. He felt his heart go out to the young child as she did not look well. He reached down and, sliding his arms underneath hers as she held her arms up towards him, picked her up. Sure enough, she was on the warm side.

Mary laid the side of her head on Nick's shoulder and wrapped her arms around his neck. She then took a hold of Nick's heart and gave it yet another twist as she said softly, "I wish you were my daddy."

Nick closed his eyes for a moment, mostly to give him time to get his emotions in check. How badly he wanted to tell her he was her father, but he couldn't, not yet anyway. "I think you're pretty special too." He managed to answer as he turned around and carried her out of the office and out of the class room. Once they were outside, he headed towards the livery stable where he'd put his horse when he'd ridden into town. The sooner he got Mary home the sooner he could put her in a bed where she could recuperate.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter Twenty One

The sound of Mary squealing in delight rang through the yard, as Nick 'chased' her around the yard while Jarrod and Heath played with their daughters. Elizabeth sat with Nick's sister-in-laws and mother near the edge of the lawn. They were discussing how long it would be until the men brought the children back to them. That is, until the talk turned to babies.

"No," Teresa shook her head and smiled when Rebecca asked her if she and Heath were going to hire someone to take care of Isabella for a few months when the new baby came. "As the oldest of nine children, I can assure you I helped my mother plenty of times. Two children will seem like a piece of cake. What about you?" She grinned at Rebecca; her sister in law had just found out she was carrying her with first child, not counting the niece she and Jarrod had taken in.

"Jarrod and I have talked about it. After all, I'd like to get back to my work at the hospital and," Rebecca turned her head and smiled at Elizabeth, "No offense intended, as much as I would love to take you to San Francisco with us to watch Caroline and the new baby when it arrives, you belong in a city as much as bird belongs in a cage."

Elizabeth chuckled as she glanced towards her daughter, who had just 'tackled' Nick, and told Rebecca not to worry. "Why should I be upset?" Elizabeth told her, "It's no secret I don't like cities." She might have said more, only Mary ran up to the group and climbed upon her mother's lap; Nick wasn't far behind him, as were his brothers.

Victoria, thinking it might be time to go inside, stood up. "I think I'll go ask Silas if lunch is almost ready."

"Don't worry about us." Nick stopped his mother in her tracks, as she started to head for the house. "If Elizabeth has no objection, I'd like to take her and Mary out for lunch. After all, I won't be able to do it tomorrow… café's going to be closed on Christmas Eve and Christmas."

The fact that all eyes, including Mary's, went to Elizabeth made her feel rather uneasy. With no warning, she shocked everyone when she practically flew out of her chair and headed for the house while telling Nick she wanted to go home. "I'll get Mary's doll first; she left it inside."

"Elizabeth," Rebecca started to speak only to have Nick interrupt her as he gently guided Mary to Rebecca.

"Leave this to me." Nick said as he hurried after Elizabeth. Once he caught up with her, he said nothing until they were inside. Once the door was shut behind them, Nick stepped in front of Elizabeth, who was heading for the living room, and stopped her.

"Why are you going home? All I did was offer to take you and Mary to lunch." Nick, who had literally reached out and taken a hold of her shoulders, let his hands drop to his side. "What's wrong?"

Elizabeth sighed and walked over to the stairs that led up to the second floor and sat down on the third one up; Nick sat down beside her and waited for her to speak. Finally she turned her head and looked at him. "I felt as if four walls were closing in on me."

Nick felt a wave of guilt roll over him. He had thought he was doing pretty well at pacing the courtship. "I'm sorry; I didn't think I was going that fast or pushing you in anyway." His voice betrayed him and told Elizabeth how badly he felt.

"On no, Nick," she exclaimed and turned towards him a little bit more. "You're not pushing at all and, I admit, the patience you've been showing me is astounding considering how impatient you can be."

The compliment made him feel sort of strange only he appreciated knowing he was indeed making progress in that area. "Then why feel like that?" He laid his hands on her shoulders and asked with concern in his voice.

At first she didn't answer only, after a few rather stressful, silent, minutes, she let a huge sigh and said, "I should have said walls of fear. Nick," she looked at him, her eyes full of concern, "Everything's so perfect…you…your family…" she shook her head, "I can't get George and Agatha out of my mind. I can't stop seeing them showing up and doing heaven knows what."

For a split second Nick could have strangled the two people he'd never met as his mind replayed a scene from a mere two days ago.

_ "Hey!" Nick, who had been leaning back in a chair that was tilted up against the outside wall of the home Elizabeth and Mary were using; it was on the porch, opened his eyes and yelled as he felt his hat being taken off his head. His hollers turned to laughter as he saw Mary standing next to him…with his hat now on her head. Only problem was, it was halfway down the child's face. She squealed with delight as Nick sat the chair down and, reaching down, lifted her up onto his lap while readjusting his hat on her head. Needless to say, he had to keep one hand on the back of it to keep it from falling off. However, he was unprepared to hear the question that came out of the child's mouth as she looked at him._

"I know you and momma are only courting, and maybe you won't marry, but do you think I could still call your mother, Grandma? Mine hates me and momma. She does nothing but cause trouble for us any time she sees us."

"They're not family, nor are they friends." Nick put his hands on the side of Elizabeth's face, tilting it back just enough to make sure she was looking at him. "If they show up and do anything, I'll have no problem telling them where to go and how to get there." As he finished speaking, Nick found himself moving his face closer to hers. He might have succeeded in kissing her, as Elizabeth was not fighting him, only the front door swung open and a six and a half child bounded into the foyer and plopped in between them…never once noticing she'd interrupted anything.

"What's for lunch?" Mary looked up at her mother and Nick with one of her innocent looks on her face.

Nick couldn't help it, he looked from Elizabeth to Mary and then back to Elizabeth and busted up laughing…as did Elizabeth. Their reaction naturally got a scowl out of Mary as she asked the question again. The only answer she got was her mother and Nick standing up and telling her they'd have to wait and see what Silas had prepared. Then they took her hands towards the dining room while they were swinging her back and forth…the whole time they were looking at each other and laughing. Needless to say their behavior gave Victoria, who had just come out of the kitchen, and the rest of Nick's family, who came into the house just as Nick, Elizabeth and Mary headed for the dining room, cause for more than a few words later on that evening.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter Twenty One

From where Nick stood, he could see Elizabeth sitting on the bench his mother had put in their flower garden a few years before and leaning against a tall Willow tree, her coat buttoned up tight and a winter hat on her head. If it had been spring, Nick could easily see branches of the Willow tree swaying back and forth gently in the breeze. He could also imagine those same branches doing their best to wrap themselves around Elizabeth.

He sighed. His mother had invited Elizabeth and Mary over for lunch before their Christmas Eve party. While Mary was inside visiting Victoria, Elizabeth had yet to step a foot in the house. That concerned Nick, and he began walking towards her hoping he was doing the right thing.

Elizabeth heard the footsteps and the sound of spurs hitting the rock pathway that ran through the garden, surrounded a small water fountain that was not in use at the moment, and then continued running along the ground until it reached the bench she was sitting on. No one had to tell her who was approaching. Nor was she surprised when she felt Nick sit down beside her, though she said nothing.

Nick didn't know exactly what was going through Elizabeth's mind. Since they'd been to yet another social and there had been people whispering, basically, the same thing as Elizabeth had heard Berta and Emaline saying that day at the store, he figured he pretty well knew what was on her mind. "Awfully cold to be sitting out here don't you think?" Nick asked, concerned she might catch a chill and get sick.

Elizabeth turned her head and surprised him when she smiled at him and said, "You really are something else, Nick Barkley."

While he sure hadn't expected to hear that come out of her mouth, Nick couldn't help but grin from ear to ear at the compliment. "After all that talk at the social, I figured you'd be saying a few things only that wasn't one of them. What brought it on?"

Elizabeth sat up straight and looked at him. She thought on what he could have done, along with how hard it must be for him to keep his mouth shut as people were walking around saying Mary was only mimicking him because of all the time he was spending courting Elizabeth. She laid her hand on his, remembering again how many hours he'd spent making sure she and Mary had everything they needed and making sure any repairs that needed done at the house she and Mary was using were completed….and all the times he'd tried to kiss her only to be interrupted by Mary or a member of his family. That had to be extremely hard on him."You; you aren't the same young boy I met all those years ago. You're turned into quite the man."

The look of admiration which was in her eyes made Nick's heart jump. He lifted up his free hand and laid it on the side of her cheek, rubbing the side of her cheek as he took a chance and asked, "Does that mean you'll consider marrying me someday?" He had begun wanting that worse than he ever had, but hadn't dared asked until that moment.

A small portion of Elizabeth still feared her in-laws showing up and causing trouble, but she no longer denied she was falling back in love with Nick. "I promise, I'll definitely think about it." she answered as she leaned towards him.

Nick smiled wide as he pulled her to him, wrapped his arms around her and lowered his head. When her lips met his, Nick found himself holding her as close as he could while his tongue ravished her mouth, and his left hand found its way up to the back of her head. With his fingers in her hair and his one arm still wrapped around her, Nick once again felt himself being pulled towards that ring of fire. It was only the thought that he didn't want Elizabeth to feel used; the desire not to hurt her yet again that made it so he pulled back after a few minutes. No, he would not use her to fulfill some lustful desire on his part as he had in the past. He would wait until he had a ring on her finger to take her in 'that way' again. "We best get back inside. I'm sure lunch is almost ready." Nick stood up and, taking Elizabeth's hand in his, the couple walked out of the garden and into the house.

** ~oOo~**

George McArthur had once again walked more than once street that ran through, or around Reno, trying to find someone who had seen Elizabeth and Mary. He had shocked his wife by getting his backbone back and telling her to either publicly acknowledge that Paul never would have married Elizabeth if the child wasn't his or he was giving up the search.

_"Why would Paul marry a woman already with child if that child wasn't his?" George stood in their living room with his hands on his hips; he was looking at his wife, "There's no reason to search for a child that isn't one of ours!" _

_Agatha hated it, but she admitted her husband had a point. "All right! You're right! He wouldn't have! Mary is his and our granddaughter! Now, as much as you hate it, go look in all the places you wouldn't think a child would live. After all, that woman was raising her in a stable! Heaven knows what sort of place she has the child in now!"  
><em>  
>After a few hours of walking and searching, George found himself in the railroad yard kneeling down next to a train car and talking to one of the railroad workers. The man was lying underneath the train car working on one of its brakes. "Anyway," George said as he finished describing Elizabeth and Mary, "I was hoping you'd seen her."<p>

Hank, the tall lanky, brown headed worker, slid out from under the car and sat up. Looking at George with a 'you got to be kidding look', he answered, "Sir, I don't get around Reno very much. Most of the time I'm right here in this here railroad yard, and the time frame you're talking was almost four months ago. However," he pointed towards an elderly gentleman who was fixing the water pump that stood not forty feet away. "Mr. Jasper there has a perfect memory. He remembers everyone and everything that happens around this place, even remembers folks from years ago. You might ask him."

"Thank you," acknowledged George, excited that he might actually get some answers, he headed towards the gentleman. It didn't take long for him to corner the man and ask him all his questions.

Mr. Jasper nodded much to George's delight. "I remember them. They got off the train around noon on a Saturday. However," the man shrugged his shoulders, "She and the child never went into Reno."

"What!" George couldn't help but exclaim. He couldn't believe he'd just spent the past six months tearing Reno apart and the woman had never been inside it in the first place. "Where did she go?"

Mr. Jasper, who continued working on the water pump, didn't answer for a moment as he scratched his head. "She went to the telegram office. When she came back, she bought a ticket for another train and," he said as he looked at George, "don't ask me where it was to. I didn't ask her and I wasn't around when she boarded the train…and we had a number of them leaving that day."

George cursed underneath his breath and then headed home. Now knowing that his former daughter in law was not in Reno, he saw no other choice but to head back to California.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter Twenty Three

Nick was sitting on the living room couch smiling as he watched Mary, who had come over that morning with her mother, sitting on the floor next to the Christmas tree. The child was simply beaming as she reached underneath the tree and pulled out a rather large package that was clearly marked Mary. N. McArthur. When he heard Elizabeth and his mother's voices, he turned his head to see the women entering the living room. Victoria announced that the rest of the family would be arriving later in the day.

"Momma!" Mary pointed to the package she'd retrieved, "May I open the rest of my presents now? This one says 'FROM NICK BARKLEY'!" She'd opened the ones from her mother and some of her friends before Elizabeth had ever taken her over to see Nick and Victoria.

"Of course," her mother answered as she smiled at Mary, as did Nick and Victoria when Mary let out a holler of joy and began ripping off the box in her hands, though she couldn't help but glance at Nick and wonder what he'd gotten the child. She didn't have to wonder long as Mary jumped up and let out the loudest squeal of delight. "Look momma!" She lifted part of what look to be a blanket out of the box. "It's one of those things I slept in at the cabin, the thing I told you I wanted!"

Elizabeth could help but stare at the *Euklisia Rug that Mary was talking about. They were said to have been patented by *Pryce Pryce-Jones the year before. Mary had practically begged Elizabeth for one after the camping trip, along with other things that Elizabeth felt were more fitted for boys than little girls. Even if she hadn't felt that way, Elizabeth had never bothered looking into just for the mere fact she knew she couldn't afford it. "Nick," she gave him a look and spoke in a tone that said she wasn't sure he should have gotten the child such an expensive gift.

Nick grinned from ear to ear. Any money he'd spent on it was well worth it just to hear Mary squeal the way she had. After all, most girls Mary's age wanted dolls and other things. "You said yourself the two of you should go camping more often. Might as well be prepared for it," Nick answered, still smiling wide.

Elizabeth shook her head, yet smiling the whole time she was doing it. She didn't see how she could do anything, or even think of telling him later it was unnecessary. He was right; she_had_ said that. "Here," she said walking over to her daughter and taking the Euklisia Rug from Mary. "I can put it up with our things until we go home."

Victoria then went to say something only to have Mary let out another squeal, though not as loud, as she held up a red headed doll. "Look what Mrs. Barkley gave me!" In spite of the child's earlier request, the one asking if she could just call Victoria grandma, the request had been vetoed after Elizabeth and Nick had discussed it…both decided that, until they felt free to publicly acknowledge Nick as the child's father, it was not a good idea to using such familiar terms. Mary might have continued asking, only Nick and Elizabeth would not budge. The child ran to Victoria and wrapped her arms around the older woman's legs and looked up. "Thank you!"

Victoria smiled at the granddaughter she wished so badly she could openly claim as family and patted Mary's shoulder. "You're welcome. I'm glad you like it."

"Like it?" Mary beamed and spoke rather loudly, "I LOVE it!" She then hurried out of the room yelling for Silas. It was an action that would have normally had her mother reprimanding her only a knock came at the door and then it opened.

"Jarrod, Rebecca!" Victoria hurried to greet her oldest son and his family. "Welcome!" She said as she went to shut the door, only to see Heath and his family driving up. When she saw them, she simply left the door open knowing Heath would shut it once they were inside. Needless to say the noise level in the house went up a few notches as they arrived.

"I must apologize, Victoria," Elizabeth turned to face the Barkley matriarch. "Mary had me up quite early this morning, and I was wondering if I could lie down for a short spell, though I need to go talk to Silas myself first." She had forgotten to thank the man for the wonderful lunch he had prepared and wanted to amend that as soon as possible.

Remembering all the years her own children had her up early, Victoria smiled understandably and nodded towards the stairs. You can use the guest room; it's the third one down the hall once you get to the top of the stairs."

Nick, who was visiting with Heath and Jarrod, excused himself once he realized what was going on and where his mother was sending Elizabeth. "I will have to get the blankets from the laundry room. Remember," he said looking at his mother, "Miss Lee only had time to deliver them yesterday. They never got taken up. I know because I saw them just before I went to get Elizabeth and Mary." He then left the room before his mother could tell him to let her do it.

"I'm sorry, I could have sworn I did that already," Victoria was rather embarrassed that she'd allowed herself to get so busy, as to forget such a thing. After all, she had been the one to assure their housekeeper it was okay for her to take off early for Christmas, told the woman the blankets would be no problem and to leave them where they were at until she, Victoria, could get to them.

"Don't worry." Elizabeth smiled as she went to talk to Silas. Afterwards, she made her way upstairs only to find Nick actually trying to make the bed for her. It both stunned and amazed her; it was also quite flattering. As tempting as it was to step inside and tell him she'd take over, Elizabeth couldn't. Truth was, even though she'd allowed the two of them to kiss each other, even though she'd promised to think about marrying him, she hadn't fully realized just how deep his feelings went, and they had to run deep. No man she knew would take the time to make a bed when there was a woman in the house.

When Nick, who was unaware he was being watched, finished, he turned around intending to go get Elizabeth. Instead, he literally took a step backwards when he saw her standing in the doorway. "I…" He glanced toward the bed, "didn't think you should have to make the bed." Truth was he'd hoped to have it done and be out of the room before she finished her talk with Silas.

"I will say it again." Elizabeth walked over to Nick, smiling as she did so. "You are something else."

"So are you," Nick said forcing his mind off where it was starting to go. He definitely should have made the bed a whole lot faster and left before Elizabeth had gotten there. "When you're done, come on downstairs. I have a present for you." He started to walk around her and then, at the last second, turned around, pulled her to him and started kissing her. Slowly the kiss deepened. Finally, Nick pulled back and looked at Elizabeth, who seemed a bit flushed. "I'll see you later." Nick smiled as he practically flew out of the room.

As much as she wanted to know what gift he had for her Elizabeth was too tired as, on top of getting up early, she'd been up late the night before wrapping Mary's gifts, along with finishing a few of the crafts she'd made as presents for each of the Barkleys. That being the case, it wasn't long before she was in the guest bed and fast asleep with a smile upon her face.

** ~oOo~**

** .uk/ahistoryoftheworld/objects/gh5qCU47Ryyc2fOqSjKiLw**** wiki/Sleeping_bag**

The "Euklisia Rug", patented by mail-order pioneer Pryce Pryce-Jones in 1876,[1] is considered by many to have been the first forerunner of the modern sleeping bag. Pryce-Jones, a Newtown, Montgomeryshire England entrepreneur developed the bag and exported around the world in the late 19th century. Documents show he sold 60,000 of these rugs to the Russian army - and the British army also bought them. There are records of civilian uses too - among missionaries in Africa and pioneers in the Australian outback.[2]

** /search?q=Pryce+Pryce-Jones&oq=Pryce+Pryce-Jones&aqs=chrome..69i57.3832j0j4&sourceid=chrome&es_sm=93&ie=UTF-8**


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter Twenty Four

Elizabeth, who had just walked out of the kitchen where she'd been helping Silas with the last of the preparations for the party the Barkley's would be holding in just a couple of hours, walked out of the kitchen, though the dining room and into the foyer just as Nick entered the house.

"Is everything okay, Nick?" She asked, worried that the horse that had needed attention had grown worse, or not made it, by the look in Nick's eyes.

"Time will tell us that one." Nick answered her as the two of them walked into the living room. "McColl is with him for now." He sat down on the couch and waited until Elizabeth did the same.

"Is something else bothering you?" Elizabeth could tell that the horses condition was not the only thing on his mind, and she hoped there was no other bad news.

Nick didn't answer for a moment as he looked at Elizabeth. The two of them had gotten to know each other better over the past four months than they had over the year he'd been courting , with his sincere desire to marry her someday, there was only one thing he wanted to know. Finally, he leaned back and, resting his arm on the arm of the couch, started talking. "I know it's Christmas, and I'm sorry if my timing is off only," he sighed and moved his hands ever so slightly, "The whole time I was in the barn, I've been thinking about our situation and Mary. In most everything, we have been honest with her. However, may I ask just when you are thinking of telling her Paul was not her father?"

Elizabeth stood up and walked towards the living room entrance. For a split second she wanted to tell him he was right; it was Christmas and surely they could postpone this subject. Only she didn't. Instead she slowly turned around and faced Nick. "Paul and I talked about this time and time again." She sighed as she walked back and sat down on the couch only this time she sat a bit closer to Nick. "Nick, I want to tell her. Up to the time I conceived her, I had never misled anyone." She shrugged her shoulders, "I don't make a habit of skirting around issues as a general rule as you know. However, when it comes to Mary," she shook her head and sighed, "Paul felt strongly that we should wait until she was at least ten to sit down with her and explain everything. I thought seven or eight would be fine, but he insisted ten would be better. I don't know that he was right but only, as you know, he was a good man." Elizabeth laid her hand on Nick's and looked at him in earnest. "Please, believe me when I say that, as smart as that young girl is turning out to be, I'd go ahead and tell her now if it wasn't for the fact that I promised Paul I'd respect his wishes and say nothing until then." After everything Paul had done for her and Mary, Elizabeth couldn't see how she could have promised anything different. Then, thinking of Nick and the sacrifices he was making, Elizabeth said with a tired look in her eyes, "She _is _your daughter. If you wish to tell her, I won't fight you, but _you _will be the one doing it not me. I don't break my promises."

Ten years old…just over three years away, Nick shook his head. "I know he was a good man. I don't agree with him on the age bit only; no, I won't say a word to Mary right now. That is, unless something major happens, and life demands it. However," his voice grew even more serious, "I think we should at least admit to knowing each other before now. That way it's one less shock when she is told the truth about what happened between us."

Knowing he had a valid point, Elizabeth nodded. "Okay, I'll talk to her later. Anything else?"

Nick took a deep breath as he stood up and held out his hand to Elizabeth. "No," he smiled as he answered, "It _is _Christmas, and we need to get back to celebrating it. I told you I had a present for you. I'd like to give it to you. And, before you ask," Nick grinned wider, "Mary is with mother and the others in the billiard room. I know because I arranged for that before I went out to look at the horse."

Elizabeth took a hold of Nick's hand and allowed him to lead her outside; that is, once he'd helped put on her coat. Soon the two were walking towards the stable, which naturally made her curious. Though, as much as she wanted to ask questions, she didn't. She could be patient until he gave her the present. Before she knew it, he had her stand by the fence that surrounded the stable while he disappeared inside. She found herself holding her breath until Nick came back out. Then all she could do was suck in her breath and stare.

"Do you like her?" Nick asked as led out a beautiful black mare of the stable.

Elizabeth didn't have to ask why he was giving her the horse. She had been using one of the Barkley's ever since she moved onto the ranch as she didn't have one of her own. More importantly, she'd stated more than once that if she ever moved it had to be to a place that had at least enough land to take care of a horse. "Oh Nick!" She ran her hands down the side of the mare's neck. "She's beautiful! Thank you!" She threw her hands around his chest and gave him a huge hug and then stepped back.

Nick started chuckling and, keeping a hand on the mare's reins, he wrapped his free arm around her waist and pulled her even back to him. Lowering his head his head he went to kiss her. Just as his lips touched hers he and Elizabeth were quickly pulled apart as they heard Mary calling for her mother. Turning in the direction of the child's voice, they could see Mary coming around the corner of the house. "Children," Nick muttered, the whole time he was smiling and chuckling.

"Yes," Elizabeth chuckled with him as she gave his upper arm a squeeze, "They do have perfect timing don't they?" She asked the question as she went to meet Mary halfway while Nick turned and led the horse back into the stable, saying he wouldn't exactly call it perfect timing. He also swore up and down the day he and Elizabeth did marry he was making sure the child knew she had to stay with his mother during the honeymoon!


	25. Chapter 25

Unchained

Chapter Twenty Five

Nick, who had just got back from a two week cattle drive, walked into the saloon. He wanted to grab a quick drink before heading home. He would have preferred Heath to come with him, but with Teresa being so moody the blonde haired cowboy went straight home, telling Nick he owed him one. Making his way to the bar, Nick ordered a drink only to have Zack Morton and his brother spot him. Thanks to the fact that Zack had just enough alcohol in him to feel like stirring the pot…even if he didn't believe a word he'd say...he piped up and yelled, "Hey, Nick, why don't you confess, you're only courting that pretty widow because of the kid! I mean, the way she walks and how loud I've heard her get, why not just admit those in-laws of Elizabeth's are partly right! You bedded the woman, but you did it behind her husband's back!"

Nick might have succeeded in getting himself to be patient when it came to courting Elizabeth, but that was it. He wasn't about to just stand by and listen to Zack, indirectly, call Elizabeth a loose woman. He put the glass in his hand down slowly and turned around. You could have heard a pin drop as Nick started walking towards Zack, his voice ringing loud through the air, grateful that Zack had chosen to accuse Elizabeth and him of getting together behind Paul's back. That way he, Nick, didn't have to lie. "Elizabeth is no dance hall girl, nor is she the kind of woman to cheat on her husband!" His voice was as dead serious as it could be. It was a tone that anyone who knew Nick well enough recognized as dangerous, especially since Nick's eyes were as hard as steel and fire was coming out of them. Patrons, including Zack's brother, scrambled away from Zack. For that matter Zack immediately realized he'd made a bad choice.

"I…I was only ribbing ya, Nick." Zack pushed back his chair, fear in his eyes as he'd never seen such fury in Nick's eyes…and he'd seen a lot in the past. "E…Elizabeth's a fine woman, and the kid starting to act like ya is no worse than the Johnson boy copying his stepfather." By the time Zack finished talking Nick had grabbed him by the collar, lifted him up off his feet and practically slammed him up against the wall, his face so close that Zack could feel the fire coming from Nick's eyes. He was sure if was any hotter, he, Zack, would burn from the heat.

"Ya don't trifle with another person's reputation, Zack, especially a good woman like Elizabeth's." Nick snapped loud enough for the whole town of Stockton to hear, "You don't know a thing 'bout her past and her former in-laws aren't as bright as they think they are! You ever so much as insinuate that she is anything less than a lady again, and I'll beat you to a pulp!" He took a step back, set Zack down on his feet, before letting go of his shirt and started to turn, only to bark as he swung back around, "Then again, why should I wait! I'm giving you a taste of what you'll get if you do it again!"

Before Zack could react, Nick's fist connected to his jaw and sent Zack flying to the ground. Zack came up swinging only to have Nick sent him flying to the ground once more. Nick would have done worse, only the bartender held up the pistol he kept behind the bar and, holding it up, pulled the trigger. Zack had started another fight the week before and it had caused a lot of damage. In fact, in between Zack and Nick, everyone was betting how long it would be before the saloon had nothing but new tables, chairs and such in the establishment.

"Zack, I told you last week not to cause any more trouble or I'd throw you out. Now," the bartender said as he lowered the gun, "you can leave right now!" He then turned to Nick and said, "Don't let him get to you. Everyone who knows Elizabeth knows she's a lady. If you're smart, you'll marry her before she slips away."

"I intend too." Nick smiled as he drank down his whiskey and then left the saloon himself. At that moment, all he wanted to do was see, and be, with Elizabeth and Mary.

**~oOo~**

"You'd better be right about this!" Agatha snapped as the stagecoach she and George were riding hit a rather large bump in the road and she was bounced off her seat and practically hit the ceiling. "And, I still don't see why we couldn't just take a train!"

George, who had finally tired of his wife's behavior, found his back bone, along with a bit of his heart, snapped back just as loud, if not louder. "I told you, she never went to Reno and I am not the one who said Elizabeth was in Stockton. That blond haired stranger I met at the Modesto Bank just said he'd seen her there! So," he glared at his wife, "if she's not? Blame him!" He took a deep breath and then said, just as firmly, if not louder, "As far as your ride here goes? Blame yourself for that one. It wasn't me who was spending money as if it was going out of style while we were in Reno! And, if everything the man said is true, we're wasting our time! You can hardly get the law to declare a woman an unfit mother who is working for Jarrod Barkley and his wife, and living in a respectable house on the family ranch!"

By the time he finished the glare he was sending his wife was so sharp if it had been a knife blade, she'd have been dead. "And don't," he snapped even harder, "start in about Nick Barkley again! Yes, she dated him, no; he's not the father in spite of what the man said about Mary mimicking him. IF she's there, and IF Mary's mimicking him, makes no difference to me! It's like I said before! No man marries a woman that is with child by another man! Which means, like it or not, Paul was Mary's father! And I, for one, intend to make amends so I can hopefully see our granddaughter, or at least be told I can write to her!" He finished his rampage and turned back to the window, wondering what it would take to get his wife to drop the whole matter.

Agatha opened her mouth to say something only to clamp it back shut again. It had been ages since she'd seen her husband like this. She couldn't imagine what had happened. She never once considered he'd simply had enough of her bull, and that hearing that Mary was being well taken care of thanks to the Barkleys employing Elizabeth, was the cause that her husband's support had disappeared. She also never considered he might be thinking along the lines that he didn't have the money to fight the Barkleys, nor that her husband was sure the Barkleys would back Elizabeth if he and Agatha tried anything when it came to Mary. No matter, she turned her face to "her" window and looked out; she'd think of something. One way or the other, Elizabeth was going to suffer for ruining Paul's life.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter Twenty Six

"Momma! Momma!" Mary giggled and squealed in delight as Nick picked her up and, telling her she looked like a good sack of potatoes, threw her over his shoulder and carried her towards Elizabeth and Teresa. They had set the picnic baskets down on the blankets that he and Heath had laid out on the ground for them. With the spring cattle drive over with and some free time, they had decided to celebrate Mary's seventh birthday a few days early. The clearing and the few trees that stood nearby was an ideal spot.

"Mister Nick says I'm a sack of potatoes!" giggled Mary.

Elizabeth and Teresa looked at each other, as Heath, who was walking behind Nick and doing the same thing with his daughter, Isabella, laughed. "Who do you think is younger, the little girls or our boys?" Teresa asked as she caught her breath.

"The boys with no doubt," Elizabeth answered as Nick and Heath put the girls down. "Too bad Rebecca and Jarrod weren't up to coming." She added, as Mary took Isabella's hand and asked if she could take Isabella for a walk, as long as she didn't go far and stayed where the grownups could see them.

Only after Mary had been given permission to do as she asked and left did Heath speak up. "I don't think Rebecca will feel like going anywhere for awhile, and Jarrod won't push her." Sighs escaped every one of their lips. Rebecca had fallen and, due to the fall, lost the baby she'd been carrying. Needless to say, she was struggling to come to terms with the loss of the child.

"Makes me a bit more than paranoid I admit," Teresa ran her hand over her own swollen belly and thought of the baby that was just weeks away from being born. "Heath keeps telling me to relax and to stay positive. Thank goodness for Isabella. She keeps my mind elsewhere most of the time."

"You know it doesn't take four adults to keep an eye on two children." Heath said as he shot Nick a glance and nodded very discreetly toward Elizabeth. Nick knew Heath was asking him to take Elizabeth and go someplace else for a while. It was a silent request that Nick was more than happy to fulfill; he wanted some time alone with Elizabeth anyway. He stood up and held his hand out towards Elizabeth and smiled, "Let's go on a walk. Heath and Teresa will keep their eyes on Mary, won't you?" He looked at his sister-in-law and brother.

"Of course," Heath answered as he wrapped his arm around his wife, happy that Nick had gotten the silent message. "Mary's doing most of the work anyway."

Elizabeth took a hold of Nick's hand, only she looked at Teresa and asked with concern in her voice, "Are you sure you don't mind?"

"No, we don't mind at all. Go ahead, go on a walk." Teresa answered, not really feeling like the extra adult company anyway. Besides, secretly she wanted Nick and Elizabeth to have more alone time. After all, there was no need to worry about Elizabeth's reputation anymore. Everyone with any brains in town liked her and felt bad that her in-laws had caused her nothing but grief since her husband was killed.

While Elizabeth was still concerned about asking Heath and Teresa to watch Mary along with their own daughter with Teresa so close to her due date, she didn't fight Nick as he led her away from the picnic area and down a narrow path that led to a small pond. The gentle breeze blowing, birds singing and the big white fluffy clouds floating across the sky, made the walk rather comfortable, but having Nick beside her and holding her hand made it down right delightful.

When they came to the pond Nick turn to Elizabeth. "I was in town today." He laid his hands on her shoulders and gave her a look that made her wonder what was coming. "I saw Mrs. Tinsdale."

Elizabeth stiffened slightly. Mrs. Tinsdale was a cousin to Miss Hannifin and was visiting from Lodi. The red headed woman was known for being rather bossy, even if she meant well most of the time. The fact that Nick had seen her would not have caused her to stiffen normally, only the woman had been in town more than once since Elizabeth had come to Stockton and every time she had tried to convince Elizabeth to stop seeing Nick and go to work for her in San Francisco. "What did she have to say?"

"She told me about the job offer she's made you a few times, asked me if I'd considering encouraging you to accept it." Nick asked and stepped a bit closer. "It seems she thinks you deserve all the 'finer' things in life, things that 'can't possibly be found here in Stockton'. She seems to think you feel the same way, but are afraid to speak up." he spoke as he moved one of his hands from her shoulders up to her the side of her cheek, knowing how serious he was, but afraid that what he'd seen in her eyes and heard in her laughter wasn't what he believed it to be. He feared Mrs. Tinsdale was right. "Do you?"

Elizabeth had always been uncomfortable around Miss Tinsdale, now she knew why. The woman had her nose stuck too far up in the air for her own good. "The woman needs her priorities straightened out. If I felt that way I'd never have agreed to allow you to court me in the first place. Though," she started smiling and teasing him, "if a better proposition isn't made soon, I just might take her up on the offer."

Nick growled low as he pulled her to him and lowered his head. "A better proposition? How about being my wife," he answered as he pulled her as close as he could and wrapped his arms around her waist. Elizabeth felt her world spinning as Nick backed her up against a tree and covered her mouth once again, kissing her even more passionately than he had the day before Christmas. By the time they pulled away from each other it was all Nick could do to keep himself from insisting that they head straight for Stockton and to the good Reverend's house. As it was, he was sure an ice cold bath would be necessary once he got home. Once he got his desire for Elizabeth under control Nick said, "I don't want you to leave, ever." He took a deep breath and plowed on ahead. "Please, tell me you'll marry me. Let me be your husband and a father to our daughter." Nick said as lifted his hand once again to the side of her cheek. "Even if she won't know the truth for a few more years, I promise, I'll do right by both of you."

Elizabeth, who was simply beaming, nodded as she started laughing, "Yes, Nick, yes!" No sooner had she answered than Nick had her in his embrace once more. At that moment everything seemed so perfect that neither Nick nor Elizabeth could imagine that within forty-eight hours, their world would be turned upside down.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter Twenty Seven

Agatha stood in their hotel room fuming. The room her husband had rented was a far cry from what she was used to staying in. However, when she'd thrown a fit, her husband had told her the same thing that he'd told her on the stagecoach; she had only herself to blame. She looked at her husband, who was sitting in a chair that sat in the corner of the room, reading a newspaper. She couldn't believe he was just sitting there. After all, the dark haired gentleman they'd met after they'd stepped out of the stagecoach had confirmed what they'd been told in Modesto. "I thought you said you wanted to make peace with Elizabeth! What are you doing just sitting there?" Agatha demanded rudely and loudly as she moved away from the window and sat down in the only other chair in the room.

Right or wrong, George simply leaned back in his chair, threw his one leg over his other one and purposely did not answer his wife as he continued reading the paper. After everything he'd put up with before he'd found his backbone again, he would wait until she spoke in a civil tone of voice. If she chose not to, he'd simply read until she stormed out of the room. His reaction had her raising her voice even more…just not so loud it would give the hotel just cause to think they needed to come running. Again, George said nothing. Agatha was both aggravated and puzzled. She might have contemplated the matter more in depth, only she had the plans she'd made and intended to carry them out. Seeing how she wasn't getting anywhere with him, Agatha actually chose to lower her voice and be civil…even if it felt all wrong to her. "Just when do you plan on going to see her?" She asked politely.

George lowered his papers and looked at his wife. He was no fool; he could see by the look in her eye and by her posture, her feelings hadn't changed. Still, she had stopped shrieking at him. "In a little while, I'm resting first." he answered and then lifted the newspaper back up.

With his paper in front of his face, George didn't see the sly grin that came up on his wife's face. If he had, he would have shocked her again by throwing the paper down and demanding to know what was she had up her sleeve. As it was, she turned around and headed for the door. "I'm going to get a bite to eat." After her husband's behavior Agatha wasn't surprised when she received no reply as she opened the bedroom door and walked out. Oh well, she told herself, at least he won't be overhearing anything he shouldn't.

Once the door was shut behind her, Agatha quickly moved down the hallway. She only slowed down once she came into the lobby. She then walked out the front door as if she didn't have a care in the world. However, once she was outside, she again picked up her pace. As she made her way down the street, Agatha made sure she looked at every building and every sign. She started chuckling and smiling to herself as she saw the saloon straight ahead of her and two dark haired men who she was sure hadn't shaved in at least a couple of weeks. The way they were standing around she was positive they had more time than money on their hands.

As she drew close to the men, they both stepped out of their way thinking to let the grand looking lady by, only to be shocked as she said as she passed by them, "If you want to earn two hundred dollars each, clean up and meet me at the stables in an hour." She then continued walking while the two men scrambled to do as she had said as they had no way of knowing she meant only to pay them a hundred dollar each and then leave before they ever came back for the other two hundred dollars.

**~oOo~**

"I don't like it." Heath stood on the porch looking up at Will Marvin. Their good friend had just ridden up and told him and Jarrod, who was standing next to Heath, that he'd been in the hotel when a couple claiming to be Elizabeth's former in laws checked in.

"The gentleman was actually polite and looked rather embarrassed when his wife was rude to the clerk. She made a point to remind him that he was talking to 'Agatha Thornton McArthur originally of Boston'. Mr. McArthur must have actually been more than embarrassed; he gave the clerk a few extra dollars behind his wife's back." Will said, but then shivered ever so slightly, "That woman is a…" he stopped mid sentence as Nick walked out of the house.

With the tension Nick felt as everything went dead silent, he knew something had happened. "What's up?" He demanded when he looked at his brothers and Will, all who looked as if they'd rather be someplace else. Will sighed and told him everything he'd heard and seen. Before any of them could say a word Nick was bolting for the barn and yelling that he was going over to Elizabeth's. Minutes later he was barreling out of the barn and out of the yard; Heath wasn't far behind him as he'd taken off after Nick the moment his dark haired brother had bolted.

"Do you think they'll actually cause trouble?" Will asked Jarrod as Nick and Heath disappeared out of sight. He hated the idea as he'd never seen Nick so happy in his life, and Elizabeth and Mary were so likeable.

Jarrod, whose mind was spinning after hearing the name of Thornton and Boston attached to Mrs. McArthur's name, nodded after a minute. "From everything Elizabeth says, and from what you've said, I would bet everything I own that Mrs. McArthur will at least try something, if not both of them." He looked back at the house and then at Will. "I'm going to ride into town. Don't suppose with the work your father has for you on his ranch, you'd have time to stick around here for an hour or so?" He went on to say how McColl had actually taken time off and was out of town, and the other hands were busy elsewhere on the ranch. "If mother needs anything, it looks like there will be no one around if you can't."

"No problem, Jarrod, I'd be glad to." Will said and dismounted his horse as Jarrod headed for the barn.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter Twenty Eight

Nick stood on Elizabeth's front porch talking to her while Mary played in the front yard when they heard a wagon approaching. They turned and saw George McArthur driving up. Elizabeth stiffened and Nick automatically stepped closer to her as Mary ran up the front steps, past them and disappeared into the house. Neither Nick nor Elizabeth was going to force the child back outside. If anything, they wished they could do the same thing.

George wasn't surprised by the defensive stance with which he was met. It made him glad that Agatha had insisted on staying behind at the hotel. "Hello, Elizabeth." George said keeping one eye on Nick, who seemed ready to pounce on him, though George remained where he was. He saw no reason to climb down if he was just going to be told to climb back up and leave.

"What do you want?" Elizabeth asked flatly, as she folded her arms and eyed him suspiciously.

George sighed and started apologizing. Every word he'd said, every action he'd taken when he'd allowed his wife's nagging to get to him, came back full force. Now, even with Agatha at the hotel, he wondered if he'd just wasted months trying to find Elizabeth. After all, Agatha hadn't changed her opinion of Elizabeth, even if she'd finally admitted that he had a point. "I was wrong, dead wrong; in everything I said or did. I want to make amends somehow, if possible."

Elizabeth wanted to start laughing. Did he really expect her to believe him? It's not like he and Agatha had divorced or anything. That being the case, Elizabeth was sure the words that man was speaking was just that…words. Elizabeth was just as equally sure he and Agatha were just planning more trouble for her and Mary. That being the case, Elizabeth wanted her guard up when they did it. "There's nothing you can do now or ever. I'd like you to leave." She answered, still very much on the defensive.

George started to try once more to get her to see how serious he was, only Nick took a step forward and positioned himself between the woman he intended to marry and the man he only saw as an enemy, even if it did sound and look like Mr. McArthur was serious. "I believe Elizabeth asked you to leave." Nick spoke loudly and bluntly, seeing no reason to do otherwise.

George sighed. Why hadn't he found his backbone sooner? If he had, things would have been different. "I'm staying at the hotel in Stockton for a few days." He sat up straighter and made one more plea. "I would appreciate it if I could just see Mary at least once before I take my wife and leave."

The man was crazy; Elizabeth was sure of that. "Goodbye." She spoke flatly and without any emotion. Mr. McArthur sighed; he could see that all he could do was turn the wagon around and leave. The moment the he was out sight, Elizabeth turned and allowed Nick, who had stepped back by her, to wrap her up in his arms.

Nick was surprised, but not shocked, to find Elizabeth trembling ever so slightly. Of course, the visit had upset her, no matter how short it was. "Come on, let's get Mary and go over to my place. Mother and Silas are there; everything will be fine."

**~oOo~**

Hank Jepson and Lynn Gore sat on their horses on top of a hill that overlooked the home where Elizabeth and Mary were living. They watched as George drove away. Hank started his horse down the hill only to be stopped by Lynn.

"What do you think you're doing? We have a job to do." Hank snapped as he turned his head sideways and looked at his friend.

Lynn let out an evil chuckle and said, "There's a few miles between here and Nick's home. After what we just saw, I bet you ten to one Nick will take that woman and kid to the Barkley mansion. Wouldn't be better to wait until they don't have the protection of the four walls of that home to do what we were hired to do?"

Lynn knew his friend had a point. Their job would be easier if they just practiced a bit of patience. "We'll wait. Let's find a place where we can keep an eye on the house and not be seen. Once they leave, we'll follow them and do what we need to do." He smiled at Lynn and turned his horse around.

** ~oOo~**

"All I'm asking you to do is keep an eye on them when you can, Fred." Jarrod, who had remembered why the name Thornton, Boston and Agatha bothered him so much, stood in the law office talking to Fred. "If I thought all the McArthur's were going to do is harass Elizabeth, my family and we would handle it ourselves. However, Agatha's former ties; well, known former ties that can't be proven, to various criminals, greatly concerns me. And, to be honest, I'm not all that sure I should be using the word former right now."

Fred leaned back and looked at Jarrod. "Are you serious? That woman is suspected of being involved in crimes back in Boston? I mean crimes that are a good twenty-seven years old?" He could hardly believe that one.

Jarrod sat down in a chair and, clasping his hands together, explained how, when he was in law school, they had a fellow student from Boston. "He had a relative of some sorts who had the misfortune of meeting the then single Agatha Thornton. I can't remember now what that relative was supposed to have done only I do recall it was pretty minor. Only," Jarrod shook his head, "The man said that 'the woman took great insult at it and said he'd shamed her family's name'. She threatened to make him pay. Later," Jarrod sat straight up, "the man went missing. Some reports say witnesses saw him being forced upon a ship, though it was never proven. Point is, shortly after her threat, the man went missing."

"And, while there was no solid evidence Mrs. McArthur was involved, the general consensus is that she was." Fred said as Jarrod fell into silence.

"Yes, it was. The young man I knew continued to try to find solid evidence the whole time I knew him, but he never found it. Up to the moment I realized Mrs. McArhtur was the same Agatha Thornton of years ago, I wondered for a long time if he'd succeeded or not. There were other cases of people of all ages disappearing that they were sure the woman was involved in, but they could never gather enough concrete evidence to arrest and try her. So please," Jarrod said as he stood back up and extended his hand to Fred, "keep your eyes open. Nick and Elizabeth are supposed to get married in a few months as you know."

"Will do," Fred said as he let go of Jarrod's hand and walked out the office door with him.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter Twenty-Nine

As far as I know nothing is ever said concerning McColl's family only he has a family mentioned now.

** ~oOo~**

Elizabeth stood on the porch of the Barkley home doing her best to relax. That wasn't easy as her mind kept going back to the trip from her house to the main house on the Barkley ranch. Someone had been following them; she had felt it. Not knowing that Lynn and Hank had indeed been behind her, Nick and Mary only to be delayed when Hank was thrown from his horse when it was startled by a rattler, she was left to wonder if she'd just imagined things. As it was, she was having a hard concentrating when it came to the task at hand; going inside and making up the guest lists for the wedding that would take place in the near future. Only problem was, the sight of Mary playing with two of McColl's grandchildren was more inviting. The long time foreman had gotten permission to bring them out to the ranch more than once in the past and now, with Mary around, he'd brought them out even more. Since she was so intent on watching the children play, Elizabeth didn't hear Nick coming up behind her and practically jumped three feet in the air when he laid his hands on her shoulders.

"NICK!" Elizabeth whirled around and shook her finger at him. "You sure know how to scare a body!"

Nick started laughing and, pulling her to him, growled, "You sure we can't just up the wedding day or simply elope?" There was a twinkle in his eye as he asked the question knowing full well had a sound 'no' for an answer.

"Now what would your mother say if we upped the wedding? She's already busy enough." Elizabeth glanced towards the house and back to Nick. "After all, it's not like she thought she'd have another wedding to help plan. That is, when it came to the bride's side of it. And," she laughed as she said, "forget the elopement. After all the work your mother's already put into the wedding, she doesn't deserve to have us pull that one."

"Yeah, you're probably right." Nick couldn't help but laugh as he and Elizabeth sat down on a couple of nearby chairs and continued talking. After visiting for a solid fifteen minutes Nick stood up to leave only to have McColl's children run up to them and ask if they would help find Mary. "We're playing hide and go seek, and we can't find her."

Both Elizabeth and Nick inwardly frowned; with everything going on in the area, they decided to join the game. It's not like they didn't have a few minutes to spare. "We'll help you look." Nick smiled and took one of the children's hands as they headed back towards the area the children had been playing in, which included the stable and barn. It didn't take very long for Nick and Elizabeth, who had separated when they began searching, to start growing extremely worried.

"Nick," Elizabeth hurried into the stable, pure fear showing in her eyes, "Mary's not anywhere in the house and, since you're in here, I assume she wasn't in the tool shed or barn?"

"No, she wasn't in the tool shed, and the other children swore she wasn't in the barn." Nick said as he turned and looked at her. "Did you see anyone beside the children when you were watching them?"

Elizabeth felt her heart pounding as she made a mental note of everything she'd seen. Finally she answered, "Only Gideon Benson." She turned up the palms of her hands and continued. "All he did go into the barn, probably to put up the harness he was carrying."

Gideon Benson was a red headed, twenty-four year old ranch hand who had been hired a few months before. He did his work, but talked very little. It hadn't concerned Nick when he'd hired him as many men were on the quiet side. Now, knowing how much time Gideon spent at in town, and at the saloon, when he wasn't working…Nick wasn't so sure. "Where did Gideon go when he came out?" Nick asked.

Elizabeth shrugged her shoulders and smiled at him, "I don't know my focus was elsewhere." When Nick inward frown appeared on his face and he headed for the barn doors, Elizabeth ran after him. "What is it, Nick!"

What was it? Not exactly a question he wanted to answer at the moment only he did; Elizabeth had the right to know what he was now thinking. "I never saw anyone come out of the barn either!" Nick answered as he raced towards the building. "Then again, I wasn't looking very well myself." So, why he was picking up speed as he ran was something Nick couldn't explain only he did. Once inside the barn he started bellowing for Mary, no longer concerned about a child's game. When he got no answer, he raced up the ladder to the loft. Once he got to the top he felt fear grip his heart as he looked towards the back wall. The hole which he'd himself covered up the day before was uncovered. He flew to the side of the barn and the hole. Fury began building up inside him as he saw a rope tied to an nearby post, strewn along the floor of the loft and hanging out the hole. He knew he'd missed seeing it from the outside because, naturally, he wasn't looking up when searching for Mary. However, his heart skipped a beat when he saw two items near the opening; one was Gideon's pocket watch and the other was the doll Victoria had given Mary for Christmas.

"Nick?" Elizabeth, who had caught up with Nick, stepped off the ladder and onto the floor of the loft. "What is it?"

"Gideon," Nick whirled around, "He's got to have Mary!" He went on to point out the hole, the rope and the items on the floor. He wasn't surprised when Elizabeth went pale and started to collapse. He quickly moved to her side and helped her seat down on a crate that sat up against the side wall of the loft.

"Agatha, George," Elizabeth, not knowing about Hank and Lynn, felt her heart beating faster as she said, "One or both of them had to have had a hand in it. I just know it."

Nick didn't doubt that fact for a moment. "Go back into the house." Nick told her as they began climbing down the ladder, "I'm going to get McColl and Heath! Gideon can't have gotten far!" Nick swore up and down that if Gideon hurt Mary, or gave her to someone else before he, Nick, caught up with them, he'd make sure the man paid dearly for it. Okay, not so much that he, Nick, would land behind bars only the man would pay…and so would whoever put him up to the kidnapping.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter Thirty

"We're dead serious." Heath said as he stood in the law office while McColl waited outside. "Nick and some of the men are out looking for them now. Nick doesn't think it will take that; still, he asked that we come in and tell you what was going on and to make sure we had more help waiting just in case we need it. That is," he said as he laid his hands on Fred's desk and leaned forward, "After we pay a visit to the hotel."

Fred didn't have to ask why they needed to stop by the hotel. He'd met the McArthurs a few hours before and, while he actually liked George, Agatha made his stomach churn, especially since she'd made it abundantly clear what she thought of Elizabeth and Mary. That is, when her husband wasn't around. With everything she'd said, everything Jarrod had told him, and what Heath was now saying, he just knew the woman had a hand in this current situation. Though, he couldn't help but ask, "Why would they have a hand in their granddaughter's disappearance? I mean, if they wanted the child away from Elizabeth," which he could hardly see being the case with Mrs. McArthur's attitude the way it was, "wouldn't they be trying to get custody of the child?" That was he thought the concern had been; therefore, he was rather confused as to the motivation, if indeed the couple were guilty.

_ "Tell Fred the truth, but please tell him not to say anything until I find her, until Elizabeth and I have a chance to talk to her ourselves."_ Nick's words ran through Heath's mind. Fred needed to know the truth. "Not necessarily," Heath answered as he then extracted a promise of silence from Fred. Fred was confused, but agreed knowing Heath would never ask him to be quiet about anything unlawful. After telling him of the visit Elizabeth had had from George, Heath said, "He might be sincere, only Nick and Elizabeth don't believe him. The thing is the McArthurs were right the first time. Nick fathered Mary only he never knew it until his and Elizabeth's paths crossed again." He went on to explain everything connected to the matter. By the time Heath was finished Fred's jaw was on the floor. "So, will you make sure there are men waiting to help us if necessary?" asked Heath.

"You can do that Heath. It's me," Fred said as he stood up and shook his head, "that needs to go to the hotel and question the McArthurs." He held up his hand when Heath started to protest, "That woman has been saying and doing everything your family said she would since she got here. That is, when her husband isn't with her. Since she's talking behind her husband's back there's a chance he has indeed changed his position. Doesn't really matter though, I'm still the sheriff. I'll go pay the couple a visit. Now go make sure you have the men on standby that you need. I'm sure anyone in town will be willing to help you to search for the child if they need too. Now, let's go. Time's wasting,"

Heath couldn't argue there. Time was something they couldn't afford to waste. "All right," Heath said as he turned and headed out the door.

** ~oOo~**

George, who had been sitting beside the small table that sat in the corner of the room he and his wife were renting, was trying to think of a way to get Elizabeth to see how sincere he was crossed the floor and answered the door after hearing a knock. When he opened it, his eyes widened in surprised at the sight of the local sheriff on the other side. "Come on in, sir," George said as Fred did just that. Once George had shut the door, he turned to look at Fred, who was looking around the room.

"May I help you, sir?" George asked confused as to what the lawman was looking for.

"Is your wife around?" Fred asked, not wanting to ask any questions he had twice.

George felt his heart jump. What on earth had Agatha gone and one?

Fred, who saw the look of surprised leap onto George's face, said, "I need to talk to both of you."

"She stepped out not ten minutes ago, should be back soon though." George answered as he sat back down near the table and offered Fred the only other chair in the room. "What's wrong?" He asked as he ran everything he'd said or did upon arriving in Stockton. He came up with absolutely nothing.

"Your wife has made it quite clear to everyone what she thinks of your former daughter-in-law and granddaughter. Do you feel the same way?" He had to ask the question in spite of what Heath had told him, had to see if the man would change his answer or not.

George didn't like the feeling that came over him. Why would the sheriff come to their room to ask such a thing? Unless….he felt cold chills run down his back as he sat straight up and asked, "What's happened?"

Fred went to answer only to have the hotel room door open and for Agatha to step inside. The moment his eyes met Agatha's he was sure he saw a quick flash of fear cross her eyes. He wasn't surprised when the woman stiffened and asked him quite curtly, "And just what have we done to deserve a visit from the local sheriff?"

"Agatha!" George snapped as he stood up. "That is no tone to use with the law!" he took a deep breath and then said, "He wanted to know if I felt the same way about Elizabeth and Mary as you did." George then turned to the sheriff and answered, "I do not hate Elizabeth or Mary. However, I have burned my own bridge when it comes to them and, no matter how hard I try, I can't think of a way to get Elizabeth to believe I am sorry. Now, why are you here?"

The whole time George had been speaking Fred had been watching Agatha. The way she kept her hands in her skirt pockets and continued turning her eye away from him, told him the woman was nervous about something. Of course, that did not make it so he wanted to take her off the suspect list. "Mary was taken from the ranch."

Agatha shocked both men when her eyes flew open and she yelled, "What!"

"You heard me. Your granddaughter is missing. Now, as much as you might hate it," he said as he looked at George, "I need to know where you and your wife have been for the past few hours."

Since he had left Elizabeth's and came straight back to the hotel, George knew he had had nothing to do with Mary's disappearance. However, the more he thought about, the more he realized how much his wife had 'stepped out for a bit' since they'd arrived, and with all she'd been saying... He turned and shot his wife a rather sharp look. "Where_ have_ you been?"

Agatha felt both fury and fear grip her. Mary wasn't supposed to be the one who was missing. It was Elizabeth who she'd hired the men to kidnap. They were supposed to torture 'the no good witch' and then get rid of her in any manner they chose. But Mary, that was another story. "I haven't done anything to the child! It's like I told you when you got back," Agatha snapped back at her husband, "I want to leave Stockton and go back to Modesto!" Agatha started swearing to herself that she'd go find the men she'd hired and to find out what had went wrong...even if it meant leaving town on her own.

"I'm afraid I can't have you do that." Fred, who thought the woman's timing when it came to wanting to leave odd, said as he put on his hat and turned towards the door. "I need you to stay in town for awhile." He then opened the door and walked out, not caring that Agatha looked rather panicked at being told she could not leave town.

The moment the sheriff left, George, who had also been keeping an eye on his wife's body language, turned on her. "**What have you done**?" He stressed each and every word as he spoke.

"I did nothing to the child!" Agatha snapped. She then began a childish rampage only to have George head for the door. "Where do you think you're going?" Agatha screamed.

"Due to the fact I know you're hiding something, but can't prove it, I'm getting my own room!" He answered then shocked her beyond measure when he added, "I've also had enough of your bull. With you in the picture, it's no wonder Elizabeth wouldn't listen to me! And, just so you can't say I didn't warn you," he glared at her as he took a hold of the door knob and opened the door up, "I've had enough! After I get a room, I'm going to go see an attorney about a divorce!" He snapped back and stormed out of the room, leaving his wife standing with her jaw on the floor.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter Thirty One

The wind was starting to blow harder than it had been and throwing up dust. It did not help Hank's mood any as he paced around the small cabin saying every curse word he could think of. "What were you thinking?" Hank glared at Gideon as he pointed towards the bedroom door where they had put Mary. "Lynn and I were told to get her mother. The only reason we pulled you into this is because we keep on failing and we're short on time, and you were already on the ranch! Now everyone will have their eyes open wide!"

"Yeah," Lynn slapped the back of Gideon's head, "What are we suppose to do now? With Nick Barkley engaged to her mother, he is going to be looking for her, and he's not one to be trifled with."

"Don't hit me!" Gideon snapped as he rubbed his head and stepped away from Lynn. It might not have hurt so much but Mary had managed to get free once and, when he grabbed her, she'd had the nerve to grab a hold of his hair and pull hard enough to make a few strands actually come out….along with, scratching him on his lower arms and kicking him in the shins. Of course, he wasn't about to admit how much trouble he'd had getting the child to the cabin especially since he'd been doing his best to shake the men who he realized were trailing him while dealing with "the wild cat" as he was now calling Mary. When he was sure he had shaken the men of his trail, he'd headed for the cabin unaware he hadn't shaken them off well enough to stop them from picking up the trail after a while. "Mrs. McArthur was going to pay the two of you two hundred dollars right?"

"What about it?" Hank barked, upset at the thought of the money slipping out of his hands.

"Just after you talked to me I met a friend in the saloon. Since I've helped him in the past, he told me he was going back to Mexico and needed a blonde haired female to take with him...only a lot younger than the ones I've gotten in the past. I didn't ask for what; I never ask any questions. Simply point the fact out that losing one's child is the worst pain a woman can suffer, then let me give the child to my friend and I'll give you another additional two hundred dollars after he pays me." He wasn't about to admit the man was paying him one thousand dollars.

"Yeah," Hank's eyes lit up with greed. "That sounds like a plan!" Lynn quickly agreed.

While the three men talked over their new plans Mary, who had been placed on the bed with her feet tied to the bedpost, and her hands tied behind her back after being told her if she somehow got loose and came out of the room they'd shoot her, was making one of her own. The men had never said a word about the window. The window wasn't very wide and the average adult would not have been able to use it as an escape route. It had no bars of any kind on it, and the glass that had once sat in the opening had long since gone. Mary had studied it for awhile and, as smart as she was, had soon come to the conclusion that she was small enough to fit through the window. That is, if she could just get to it. That being the case, she'd smiled and managed to retrieve an extremely small pocket knife that was lying near her. Why the men had not noticed the small knife and left it there was beyond Mary only she wasn't going to complain as she cut the rope off her wrists and then her feet. Afterwards she'd climbed up on the top of the headboard. The whole time she was thinking _'I guess no one ever told those idiots dynamite comes in small packages'. _She then took a deep breath and jumped off the bed, reaching out with her hands as she did so. Yes! She cried silently as her hands landed on the window seal. It took all her strength only soon she had pulled herself up to, and through the window. Before she had time to second guess herself, Mary jumped out of the window and hit the ground rolling._ "Sorry, momma,"_ she thought as her dress picked up some of the dirt on the ground. _"I know you don't like me acting like a tomboy, only I reckon I need to this time."_

As much as it hurt when she hit the ground, Mary broke no bones. The moment she stopped rolling the child was up and running as fast as she could up the side of the hill that sat behind the cabin. Thank goodness the place had more than a few trees surrounding it. At least she'd have places to hide if she needed it. As she ran, Mary remembered how Nick and her mother had brought her to this area on more than one occasion, and she remembered a cabin that wasn't all that far away, one that she, her mother, Nick and Victoria Barkley had gone to once. So, knowing that, she hoped to go to the cabin and find someone there…before the men who had taken her noticed she was gone and caught up with her. She might not have been so sure of herself, only what no one had yet realized was that the young girl had a photographic memory and a perfect sense of direction. So, while she had never heard of the words photographic memory, Mary knew exactly where she was going….hence there was no reason for her to panic.

** ~oOo~**

Nick, who covered more than a few miles, now knelt on the ground looking a shiny object that had caught his eye. As he picked it up Barrett, who was one of the men riding with him asked, "What is it, boss?"

"One of the small marbles I gave to Mary when she said she'd wanted some." He answered as he thought on the small handkerchief they'd found a good mile back, along with the small, somewhat, star shaped rock that had been found before that. He couldn't help grin as he remembered all the small items Mary always insisted on carrying around in her skirt pocket and all the questions she'd asked him when it came to camping, hunting and what to do if one got lost. That is, if they had no choice but leave the spot they were in. "She's leaving us a trail!" He stood up, mounted his horse and pushed it forward. Come hell or high water, he was going to get his and Elizabeth's daughter back and take her home.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter Thirty-Two

Victoria, who had noticed the light coming from the billiard room, opened the door all the way. She sighed as she looked across the room and saw the French doors open and Elizabeth standing out on the veranda. Even without seeing her future daughter-in-law's face, Victoria knew Elizabeth had been crying. Moving slowly across the floor, Victoria soon stood next to Elizabeth and looking at the corral at the horses. "They'll find her." Victoria raised her hand and took a hold of Elizabeth's upper arm.

Elizabeth did her best to smile through the few tears that were indeed rolling off her cheeks. She could still see the fire in Nick's eyes as he mounted his horse and rode off with Barrett and some of the men. She had no doubt that Nick would turn over every stone and blade of grass to find their daughter. Still, she feared the possible results. "I just know Agatha started this somehow, but why Mary? It's me the woman has always hated! Why do anything to Mary; she's an innocent child!"

Victoria wished she had the answers only, having only guesses and not knowing that Elizabeth had indeed been the original target, all she could do was give Elizabeth a hug and assure her that Nick and his brothers, once Mary was found, would get those answers. "Who knows, Mary might even be able to enlighten us with some information. Now," Victoria nodded back towards the house, "let's get inside. You're not going to do yourself any good if you don't at least lie down on the sofa and do what you can to get some rest."

Elizabeth knew Victoria meant well; she knew that Mrs. Barkley spoke the truth. Still, how could she rest when her child was out there somewhere going through who knows what? "Maybe I'll fix me some warm milk." She gave Victoria a small smile and turned around. Maybe it would help her relax.

Victoria followed telling Elizabeth that she, Victoria, would get her the milk if she'd just go and at least sit on the couch. Too worn out from crying and worrying, Elizabeth did not fight her. Before long Victoria had the milk and was handing it to Elizabeth. "Thanks, thanks for everything." Elizabeth said as she took the milk and drank it down.

Victoria allowed a small smile to appear on her face, the whole time the Barkley Matriarch was sure that Nick or one of the men would find Mary soon, preferably before night fall.

** ~oOo**

Nick and the men with him stopped their horses as the cabin Mary had been taken too came into sight. Before any of them could say a word Hank, Lynn and Gideon came running out of the cabin. The sight of the three men running out of the cabin was startling enough, but the words they were yelling shook Nick and the others up.

"Where is she!" Lynn was yelling as he went flying off the porch.

"That child's a mix between a wild cat and a chameleon I tell you! She has to be. How else would that brat get out without us seeing her?" Gideon added as he headed around the corner of the house.

"Don't ask me!" Hank stood on the porch and looked around. He might have seen Nick and the men, except they were on top of a hill and Hank wasn't looking that far up. "But we gotta find her! She's worth far too much to let go!"

Not knowing they meant to sell Mary, Nick naturally thought they meant to ransom her. "Let's get those men round up and find Mary!" Nick barked as he gave Coco a nudge that was just hard enough to get the horse to start galloping, but not so hard as to hurt him. The men with Nick did the same.

Lynn, Gideon and Hank all swore and headed for their horses, though they never made it. Each and every one of them soon found Nick, or one of the men with him, throwing themselves off their horses and knocking Lynn, Gideon and Hank to the ground.

Gideon, who had the misfortune of being the one Nick tackled, found himself face down with Nick's knee in the middle of his back and his arms held hard behind him. "We heard what you were yelling! How long as Mary been gone?" Nick demanded as he pressed his knee into Gideon's back and moved the man's arms up just far enough to shoot pain through his shoulder blades.

At first Gideon did not answer. Only when Nick pulled his arms backwards enough to force his head off the ground and cross them, causing the man even more pain, Gideon yelled, "We don't know! We don't even know how she got out without us seeing her!"

If it wouldn't have wasted precious time, Nick would have beat the man to a pulp right there. As it was, Nick quickly stood up and forced Gideon to his feet. Then, after he practically threw the man at Barrett, who was more than happy to secure the man with rope, Nick ran up the steps and into the cabin. Once inside he looked around and, seeing the open bedroom door, ran inside. It didn't take him but a split second to figure out what avenue Mary had used to escape. Though, he had to shake his head and he saw how far the window was from the bed. He knew Mary had to have had to use the bed somehow since the only chair he could see sat right inside the doorway.

"Where are you going?" Barrett yelled as Nick came out and ran around the corner of the house.

"To find m…" Nick started to yell 'my daughter' only to remember none of the men knew the truth yet, "to find Mary!" he corrected. Then, just before he disappeared around the corner of the cabin, he yelled for Barrett and the men that had come with him to take Gideon and the other men to the sheriff. It didn't take long for Nick to find Mary's small footprints and other signs telling him which direction she'd headed. He then ran back around the house to and headed for his horse.

"Are you sure you don't want help, Boss?" Barrett, concerned there might be other men involved, asked.

Nick waved his hand through the air. "Don't worry 'bout me; get those men to the sheriff." He then mounted his horse and rode off.

"Yes, Boss," Barrett secured Gideon's hands secured rather well, and then mounted his horse. "Let's go." He looked at the men with him and then at their prisoners. "And," he added due to the way Lynn was standing on the ground looking at him, "Don't even think we're going to let you ride. Now, start walking!" He barked almost as loud as Nick. Since none of the men with Barrett objected, the prisoners had no choice but to start walking.


	33. Chapter 33

_She Waits by the River for Me" (1866)_

_Song and Chorus.  
>Words by J. B. Swett, Esq.<br>Music by E. K. Cole, M.D.  
>Arranged by A. E. Blackmar.<em>

New Orleans: A.E. Blackmar, No. 167 Canal Street  
>[Source: 094095 Levy]

**A/N** I should tell you that Mary's Intelligence? I'm taking it from a friend of mine's grandson. I kid you not….the reason my friend's daughter went back to college? She figured she might as well since she had to be with her son during his classes…..he was only 12 when he started college! YIKES!

**Chapter Thirty-Three**

Mary, who had finally reached the cabin, knocked on the door a few times. She was disappointed to find no one at the cabin and the door locked. Walking around the cabin, Mary was relieved to find one of the windows slightly opened. Mary slid her hands under the window and pushed up and was grateful that the window easily moved. She once again found herself going through an open window, only this time the bottom of her skirt tore just a little. _"Oh great,"_ she said as she saw the damage to her dress,_ "Momma's not going to be happy."_

Mary looked around the room she'd climbed into. She instantly recognized the cabin as the one they had recently used on their camping trip. The room she now stood in turned out to be the same bedroom Nick and his mother had used; she and her mother had used the other one. Then remembering the fact that Nick and her mother had always said the easiest way to be found was to stay in one place…along with the fact that she was tired of leaving a trail, Mary climbed up into the bed Victoria had used. It didn't take long for her to lay down hoping Nick or someone in the family would find her soon.

** ~oOo~**

The sun was beating down on Nick, but he didn't complain. At least it was not as hot as before and, besides, his mind was on following the trail Mary had left behind her. The fact that Mary had not only escaped through the window, used the items in her pocket to leave a trail and, from the looks of it, was now using small rocks to form the shape of small arrows both amazed and astounded Nick. He couldn't help but think _"I've never seen a child as smart as that one. She's leaving a better trail than many adults I've met. In the short time she's been hanging around here she's learned more than I thought possible for a child."_

Nick couldn't help but smile for a small minute; though, he knew he couldn't take all the credit for what he was seeing. Elizabeth deserved s lot of it too, if not the majority of it. She hadn't stood in the way of Mary being taught the lessons he'd wanted to teach the child, lessons Mary had obviously learned very well and worked teaching her many things herself. Actually, the more he thought on it, the more he was going to make sure both Mary and Elizabeth were told how good of a job they'd done. As the horses climbed a somewhat slanted hillside, Nick realized just what lay ahead. It made his eyes widen in amazement even more. "I think I know where she's at or where she's heading my friend." He patted Coco on the side of his neck and then turned the animal to his left, "We're heading to father's old cabin, the one we've taken Mary to before. I know a short cut there. If I'm wrong," Nick thought, "I'll come back here and follow the trail until I find her." He had to chuckle as Coco neighed, as if he understood perfectly well what his master was saying.

As Nick pushed Coco as fast as he could go, without hurting him, Nick kept having one memory after another rush by him. All of the memories had Mary doing one thing or another that showed there wasn't a thing slow about her. "Where ever you're at, Paul," Nick threw a thought heavenward, "thanks for stepping in and marrying Elizabeth, for taking care of her and Mary. Thanks for doing right by them."

By the time Nick reached the cabin he was sure his energy level had to be at an all time high. Flying off his horse he flew up the stairs and to the door bellowing "Mary! Mary!" as he went. Grabbing the doorknob Nick was frustrated to find that he wasn't mistaken, he'd locked the door the last time he traveled this way. With no answer to his yelling and the door locked, he might have turned around, mounted his horse and rode away except for two things. One, he remembered how Mary had escaped her captors and, two, he recalled how Elizabeth had told him more than once just how much of a sound sleeper Mary was. If the child had made it this far, and one of the windows was open, she would be pretty tired. Hoping one of the windows was actually open, Nick took a chance and sprinted off the porch and went around the side of the house. He felt a weight drop off his shoulders and a smile spread across from one side of his face to another when he saw Mary curled up on the one bed asleep. However, when he put his hands on the window seal, he accidently got too close to the window and hit it with his forehead.

"OW!" Nick yelped and started to let out a string of cuss words only to bite his tongue as Mary, who had begun to stir thanks to fact that Nick's bellowing had actually gotten through to her, sat straight up when she heard his yelp.

"MR. NICK!" Mary screamed, flew off the bed and threw her arms around Nick, who was now leaning through the window rubbing his brow.

Very carefully, Nick pulled Mary through the window, wrapped his arms around her small frame and pulled her close. He wasn't surprised when the child broke down and started crying, sobbing how glad she was that it was him, and not the bad guys, that found her. The stress the poor child had to be the same as, if not more, than the stress he, Elizabeth and the rest of the family had been dealing with. "It's all right." He spoke low as he carried her back around the house to the front porch where he climbed the stairs and sat down on the only chair that sat outside. "You're going to be just fine."

Mary pulled back and, with reddened eyes, asked, "Why does Grandma McArthur hate momma and me so?"

Nick had to fight to keep the fire out of his eyes and the anger out of his voice as he looked at Mary and asked, "Is that who those men who took you were working for? Was it Agatha that hired them to take you?"

Mary nodded and then surprised Nick when she told him everything she'd overheard. "They were supposed to take momma and hurt her, but Gideon took me instead. They figured they'd hurt her more and make more money by taking me. I don't want Grandma McArthur for a grandma!" She bawled up her fists and, without thinking, started pounding Nick on the chest.

_ "She is your daughter…you can tell her if you want..." _Elizabeth's words came back to him. "You don't have to." Nick said as he took a hold of the child's fist. "You never have to call her grandma again."

Mary's eyes widened as she stared at Nick. "Honest?" She asked in almost a whisper.

"Very," Nick said as he wiped the tears that were sliding down her cheeks off. "You remember when your mother told you that you were too young to understand some things and that, when you were older, she'd explain everything?"

Mary nodded. "I remember. I remember everything."

"Well, she's right in a few areas only she gave me permission to talk to you about it if I wanted too. I wasn't going to only, with what Agatha McArthur chose to do, I think you need to be told as much as possible." He stood up and, taking a hold of her hand, said, "Let's talk about it on our way home. Then," he said as the fire in his eyes succeeded in showing its face, "I'm going to have a talk with the sheriff."

_"Oh boy,"_ Mary thought as she walked willingly beside Nick, _"I'm glad I'm not the one he's going to have a talk with! Momma always says 'If looks could kill…' and, with the look on Mr. Nick's face, someone's dead meat!"_

Once Nick lifted Mary up onto his horse, Nick mounted and headed back to the main house. He started to explain things to Mary only to have the child wrap her arms around his waist and lean her head against him. Within a split second she closed her eyes. His smile grew as wide as the Pacific Ocean. "Our talk can wait until later." He said as he ran his hand across the top of her hand and down the back of it."

"You can tell me now. I can list…" Mary yawned as she tried to answer Nick. Naturally, Nick only laughed and, with one arm, held her as tight as he could without doing any harm. Instead of trying to explain anything, he started singing softly.

_Adown by the murmuring stream,  
>That merrily winds through the valley,<br>I wandered in days that are gone,  
>With the joy of my heart, gentle Allie,<br>When dreaming of childhood's blest scenes,  
>One gentle form haunts me forever,<br>'Tis the form of sweet Allie, my queen,  
>And she waits by the banks of the river!<em>

Oh! light may the shadows of care  
>Pass over the heart of sweet Allie,<br>She waits by the river for me,  
>That merrily winds through the valley.<p>

Nick might have sung the last verse only Mary, whose grip around his waist had loosened, was once again fast asleep. Nick pushed Coco forward as fast as he could without waking the child. The moment Mary was back in Elizabeth's arms; he was heading to town.


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter Thirty Four

Nick was sure every man and their brother were walking the streets of Stockton as he made his way to the sheriff's office. More than one person either said; hello, or hollered and asked him if they'd found Mary. However, Nick was in no mood to stop and visit with people. "She's fine, thank you. Now, I have to go. I don't have time to give details, sorry!" was the only words he spoke to anyone who tried to stop. The moment he reached the law office Nick wasted no time going inside. Once he was inside, Nick got the shock of his life. George McArthur was sitting in a chair in front of Fred's desk and was talking with Fred. He couldn't help but stare as he heard Gideon say, "I'm hundred percent sure and I'll help anyway I can." Nick didn't know whether or not the gentleman was finished or not, nor would he ever know as George quit speaking and looked at Nick…as did Fred.

"Have you found her?" Fred and George asked simultaneously.

"Yeah," Nick answered evenly as he eyed George with a look that screamed that he, Nick, wanted to know what George was doing in the law office. "I found her." He then related everything Mary had told him. By the time he was finished, George was shaking his head and Fred was on his feet.

"Mr. McArthur came here on his own, Nick." Fred wanted to make sure Nick knew that he, Fred, had not dragged the man into the office. "He was just telling me he just knew his wife was hiding something. It looks like I have another prisoner to pick up." Fred said as he picked up the handcuffs that sat on his desk. Neither he nor George was surprised when shock appeared on Nick's face. The famous rancher couldn't believe his ears. He was even more surprised when Fred walked by him and said, "I'd listen to him if I were you, Nick. And, before you ask, I won't tell my deputy that you can have 'a word' with the prisoners. In fact, he has explicit orders not to let you see them. I don't need to find myself putting you behind bars for assault as well. And, if you want a go at Agatha, have Jarrod with you." Fred chuckled at the look of disgust that came appeared in Nick's eyes, and then opened the office door and walked out, leaving Nick and George by themselves.

For a moment the silence that hung between the two men, made both equally uncomfortable. Finally, unable to deal with the silence anymore, Nick spoke up. "What am I suppose to listen to?"

George sighed when he saw the defensive stance in which Nick stood. Once again, he could not blame the man. "You might not believe this, and I'm not going to talk myself blue in the face to try to get you too, only I had no idea Agatha had planned to do anything to anyone." George then went on to surprise Nick again when he informed him of the impending divorce. "I am going to board a train tomorrow and go back to Boston. I have a brother there who has said more than once that, as long as Agatha wasn't in the picture, I would be more than welcome to stay with him and his family." He then turned away from Nick and walked towards the door that led to the portion of building that held the prisoners and then turned around again. "I have taken the past few hours to do a lot of thinking." He sighed as he said, "I've been blowing my horn to Agatha that Paul would never have married any woman who was with child if the child wasn't his." George straightened up and looked at Nick, and then stunned him as he said, "Mary looks more like her father than those around her are allowing themselves to see; however," George held up his hand when Nick started to open his mouth, "he's just as good of a man as my son was." He then sighed again and, with a look of sincere remorse and regret, said, "I had a saint for a son and didn't even know it. I was too busy letting someone else run my life. Just so you know," he said as he finished, "I haven't said anything to Agatha or anyone else; I'm not going to either."

"Why?" Nick didn't like being confused, and he was confused. He had not expected to hear such words coming from this man's mouth.

"For Paul and Elizabeth's' sake, also for," George relaxed his stance and shook his head, "for Mary's sake. They all deserved better than what we gave them while Paul was alive. Also, Elizabeth and Mary did not deserve the hell they've been through; neither did you for that matter. No, the right to tell anyone anything belongs to you and Elizabeth, not me." He started for the door, stopped and turned around to face Nick. "Legally Mary's still my granddaughter. Would you at least consider bringing her to the train station and allowing me to say goodbye to her? After that, I promise, I won't step foot inside California again unless life forces me back."

Nick felt himself feeling sorry for the man. Mr. McArthur's choices had left him without a family of his own, and that had to stink no matter who you were. "I'll talk to Elizabeth. I won't push her to consent, though I will strongly urge her to, though I don't think a promise to stay out of California is necessary." He would have added that he'd talk to Elizabeth about allowing the man to attend the wedding, only he didn't want to get the man's hopes up.

A tired smile came upon George's face. "If you promised to pressure her into it, I'd have been greatly disappointed in you. I think it's best I get out of here before the sheriff gets back here with Agatha. I'm really not up to dealing with that witch." The moment the word 'witch' was out of his mouth, George went a thousand shades of reddish pink; he was more than embarrassed at his verbalized view of his soon to be ex wife.

Nick couldn't help it…he busted up laughing. Witch wasn't the word he was thinking of, though it worked just fine. "I think I'll follow you out." Nick said as he followed George through the door, still chuckling as he shut the door behind him. He would have stayed only he knew the lawman was serious...he wouldn't leave him, Nick, alone with Agatha. That being the case, Nick didn't see a reason to stay. After all, he didn't need the lawman or Jarrod to hear all thie things he'd have to say to her.

Once he and George parted ways, Nick hurried to the livery stable, saddled Coco and rode out of town. He wanted to get back to the ranch, Elizabeth, their daughter and his family. He just hoped his mother and Elizabeth wouldn't drive him crazy with the last few details of his and Elizabeth's upcoming wedding.


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter Thirty Five

Mary was sitting in the living room playing with her doll when Elizabeth and Nick walked into the room. Mary was confused as her mother looked as if she'd been crying; only she also looked very happy as she held onto Nick's arm. "You all right, momma?" Mary asked as her mother and Nick sat down on the sofa.

"I'm fine." Elizabeth answered and pointed to the chair that sat closest to her. "Nick and I need to talk to you."

"Is it Grandpa George? Did he change his mind? Is he staying in Stockton? Did Agatha get out of jail?" Mary asked nervously, while she stood up and walked over to the chair. Soon she was seated on the chair, afraid that the man who had surprised her by apologizing to her at the train station and told her that she and her mother were good people, along with the fact that he was happy that Nick was marrying her mother, had turned bad again. She was also afraid of Agatha arranging something else.

"If he can, he'll come to the wedding. We've invited him." Her mother answered her, though Elizabeth had to admit handing out that invitation had been one of the hardest things she'd ever done. She might not have succeeded only Nick was right. To do all that George had done, divorcing Agatha being the key one, the man had to have sincerely changed. Though, it would take her some time to truly forgive him for all the emotional abuse he'd put her and Mary through. "And, no, Agatha is not of jail." Elizabeth knew it wasn't right only after Fred had told them how childish Agatha had acted when he arrested her, which behavior including throwing out threats, she hope something would happen to the woman while she was behind bars. "That is not what this is about. After Nick found you and brought you home I told you that before Nick and I got married there was something you should know. Remember?"

Mary looked rather out of sorts as she snapped ever so slightly, "Of course, I do. I already done told Mr. Nick that."

"You already told me; there's no 'done' about it. Now, do not get that tone of voice with your mother." Nick spoke up. Without even trying his voice was naturally loud anyway, and he'd raised it ever so slightly, which meant Mary pulled back and very quickly apologized.

"So, what's wrong?" Mary asked after her mother accepted her apology.

Elizabeth looked at Nick; her eyes telling him, "I'll be with you Nick only, please, be the one who starts the explanation." Truth was her head knew he was right. Paul wouldn't mind the promise she'd made being broken and life had made it necessary to tell Mary; however, her heart still wondered.

Nick had never been very good at diplomacy; still, for Elizabeth and Mary's sake he had to try. "As you've been told many times before, your dad, Paul McArthur was a very good man." He went onto explain that Elizabeth had already been expecting her, Mary, when Paul and she married. He explained that's one of the reason Agatha resented Elizabeth. "However, while Paul was your legal father and loved you very much, doing his very best to do right by you and your mother; he was not your father by blood. I mean," he quickly added when a look of confusion came on the child's face, "he wasn't your real father. That's what your mother was going to tell you when you got older only, with all that's happened; I wanted you to know now."

Mary looked from her mother to Nick. Slowly, as all the things she'd ever said to Nick, the way he'd answered her, along with the way her mother was now looking at her and Nick, the child's eyes widened. "Are you saying you're my real father? Is that why momma and I moved here?"

"Yes, I am." Nick laid his hand upon her shoulder. "But, no, that's not why you moved here at first. It was simply better for the two of you to move here and live in better circumstances. Then, as time went by, well…. there was a chance for me to win your mother's love once more."

"So, will my name be Barkley after the two of you get married?" Mary asked, struggling to truly comprehend what she was being told. The moment she asked the question Mary wondered what she'd asked that was so wrong, as she saw a fleeting look of pain that flashed through Nick's eyes. She moved back a bit in her chair and wondered too, if she was going to get a lecture of something.

"No," Elizabeth answered as she saw the struggle on Nick's face. "Paul might not have been your real father, but he was your father in every sense of the word in other ways. That should never be taken lightly. For now, his last name stays with you."

Mary's scrunched her nose up and, after a few minutes, asked, "If Mr. Nick is my real father, why did I have another dad in the first place?" Elizabeth would have answered her only Nick spoke up.

"That is a story for another time; only know this…it wasn't your mother's fault. I didn't get a chance to be a father to you before now. The blame for that belongs squarely upon my own shoulders."

Mary sat straight up and in a rather hurt tone of voice, "Did everyone but me know this?"

Both Nick and Elizabeth felt their hearts go out to the child. Of course, she'd wonder that. "No," Elizabeth held out her hand and, taking a hold of Mary's pulled her gently off the chair and to her. "No one but the family was told. That will change." She just hoped Mary would not suffer too much by it. After all, the gossipers were sure to have a hay day when the truth came out. "And," she added in a firmer tone as she saw what could possibly be another misunderstanding coming if she didn't, "It's not because Nick didn't want to admit you were his."

"Then why?" Mary looked at her mother and Nick.

Elizabeth sighed. How was she supposed to explain, without starting a whole new discussion, how society was? How they'd been trying to protect her, respect Paul's wish and still grow as a couple themselves? "What you have been told is a lot for someone your age to handle for now." Elizabeth finally laid her hand upon Mary's and told her, "As you get older, and better able to understand everything, Nick and I will explain everything else too." She could tell by the way Mary let out an exasperated sigh, the one she always let out when she didn't hear what she wanted to hear, the child was not happy.

Elizabeth didn't worry about it as Nick smiled as he tapped his daughter's nose and said, "Enough for now. I believe you have other things to do. Your Grandma Barkley needs your help with some cookies in the kitchen."

Mary started beaming as she pushed her annoyance at being told she'd have to wait until she was older for more explanations aside. Cookies and hearing Victoria being referred to as her grandmother more than made up for having to wait for anything else. "Yes, sir!" she jumped up and started to run out of the room only to hear both Nick and Elizabeth scolding her for it. Mary quit running, turned around and surprised them both when she said, "You know, it's kind of funny. I was so confused as to why Mrs. McArthur hated us so and prayed to know why. Then we move here I start praying the two of you would get married. I didn't know I was praying that my father would marry my momma." With that she left the room.

Nick turned his attention to Elizabeth. "You know, I wasn't thrilled when that storm hit and drove me into Ottersville's stable." Nick smiled as he laid his hands upon the sides of Elizabeth's face. "Only I'll be forever grateful for that day." He then lowered his head, an action that was more than welcome by Elizabeth as she wrapped her arms around his waist and slid them up his back. He was glad their wedding was in a mere two days. He was sure if it wasn't, Mary would have a sibling on the way before the two of them were married.


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapter Thirty Six and Epilogue**

"Hold still!" Audra, who had traveled to Stockton with her husband, stood in one of the small classrooms the church held doing her best to help Mary get ready for the wedding. The young girl was to be the flower girl. Only her niece was beginning to try the patience Audra had developed over time.

Mary did her best to stop fidgeting as she looked at the biblical pictures that hung on the gray walls of the classroom. "I'm trying to be still, but my feet have a mind of their own!"

Audra, who was now standing behind the child working on her hair, shook her head and rolled her eyes. "You do not need to raise your voice, young lady." Audra scolded her, "I'm not deaf." The past few days she'd been back in Stockton, and the time she'd spent with her niece, made Audra wonder how on earth her parents had kept their hearing. With that thought, she couldn't help but chuckle. How could she not when Nick now had a female version of himself to raise? Both Mary and Audra turned their heads when they heard the door open. It was Heath; he was going to be Nick's best man.

"Why don't you look lovely," Heath said as a lop sided grin appeared on his face and he handed the flowers Mary was to carry down the aisle to the child.

"Is momma and papa ready?" Mary had started calling Nick 'papa' after being told the truth. Elizabeth would have preferred to hear Mary say 'Father' or 'Dad' only Nick had said it didn't matter to him, just so long as Mary used a respectful tone when she used the term.

"They will be." Heath answered and then looked at Audra, "I need to get back to Nick; I just had to give Mary the flowers."

"Fine, we'll be there in a few minutes." Audra smiled as Heath left the room and she turned her attention back to Mary.

**~oOo~**

Elizabeth gazed in front of the full length mirror that stood in the corner of the room. Victoria was behind her buttoning up her dress. It was all Elizabeth could do to keep her hands from shaking; she was that nervous. She'd never dreamt this day would come the night Nick was forced into the stable by the rain. She couldn't help but wonder… if she had known, what she would have done about it?

"It helps to breath." Victoria smiled as she stepped out from behind Elizabeth, concerned when she saw tears in the young woman's eyes. Was she having second thoughts? "What is it?" Victoria asked, the concern that maybe, just maybe, Elizabeth didn't want to go through with the wedding showing in her eyes.

"I can't believe this day is here. For such a long time I felt so weighed down. Now, with Agatha out of the picture and Nick and I getting married," Elizabeth lifted her hands to her mouth and closed her eyes, trying to control the range of emotions running through her. "I feel as if I've been unchained." When she opened her eyes back up, a few tears succeeded in rolling down her face. "And Nick…he's turned into such a good man."

Victoria smile returned twice as wide as it had been as she thought on how much Nick. He had been mature enough before Elizabeth came back into his life, but he had grown even more in his maturity level since their paths had crossed once more. And, right or wrong, she couldn't help but chuckle as the words 'unchained' and 'marriage' weren't exactly ones that most people would put in the same sentence. "And he's getting a good woman for a wife." Victoria patted Elizabeth's shoulder just as Jarrod opened the door and stepped inside; he was giving the bride away. "They're ready for us." Victoria excused herself and went to sit down.

"Ready?" Jarrod asked as he held out his arm.

Elizabeth took a deep breath and nodded while she took a hold of her his arm. "As ready as I've ever going to be."

Soon, Elizabeth was walking along side Jarrod. They stopped at the archway to the aisle and waited for young Mary, and their friend's daughter, to step in front of them; their petals ready. Once the music started and the children moved, Jarrod smiled before facing the front and walking Elizabeth down the aisle slowly to the rhythm of the music.

The moment the music started Nick, who had been talking to Heath, turned his attention to the back of the church, as did everyone else (that included George). It was all Nick could do to keep himself from telling the piano player to play the wedding march faster. As it was, he kept his eyes on Elizabeth, mesmerized by sight of his daughter and Elizabeth both walking up the aisle. He just knew he'd be forever grateful Elizabeth had agreed to be his wife.

**~oOo~**

Music rang through the church yard, as Nick and Elizabeth stood under a tall oak tree visiting with their guests, grateful that the gossipers had chosen to keep their talk down to a dull roar for the moment. However, when they heard people clapping and yelling encouraging words to Mary, they turned their heads. They couldn't help but start beaming even more as they saw Mary near the band dancing. The child looked as happy as she could be.

"Would it upset you if I danced with someone else right now?" Nick smiled at Mary while talking to Elizabeth.

Those who were standing under the oak tree with Nick and Elizabeth roared with laughter when Elizabeth, teasingly, shook her finger at her new husband and said, "Not married an hour and already dissatisfied." She then joined in the laughter and told him to go ahead. After all, Mary wasn't too thrilled she was going to have to stay with Jarrod and Rebecca while Nick and Elizabeth went on their honeymoon.

Nick gave Elizabeth a quick kiss and a whispered promise, one that made her blush, before making his way to Mary. Afterwards, Nick and Elizabeth danced more than one dance before it was time to clean up and get on their way.

**EPILOGUE**

The stars shone down upon the Barkley family lodge and slid through window of the bedroom Nick and Elizabeth were using. The moment its rays slid through the curtains and lit up Elizabeth's face, she rolled over and buried her head underneath Nick's chin. The movement woke him up and, once he realized what was going on, he chuckled as he turned on his side and pulled his wife as close to him as he could get her which, at the moment, would never be close enough. "Maybe the sun just wants us to get up and play with it."

"I don't care what it wants." Elizabeth, who still remembered how Nick had made her feel the night before, kissed his neck and ran her right hand down his bare side as she answered seductively, "I don't want it as my playmate."

Nick let out a loud groan and pulled the covers up and over him and his wife. The sun, and anything else outside, would just have to find someone else to pester. He was going to do all he could to make sure neither he or Elizabeth had any reason to forget their honeymoon.


End file.
